


Bad at Love

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Rebuilding Series [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combat Vet, Companion to Rebuilding, DBZ AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finding Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Veterans, new life, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 36,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Raditz has just got out of jail and is trying to get his life back on track after spending over the past decade using alcohol to cope with heartbreak, loss, and trauma. After two failed marriages and several other failed relationships he's given up on dating. Besides, he is bad at love. He gets a job at Jailbirds, a cafe that hires ex-cons and helps them acclimate back to life on the outside. He just wants to be a part of his nephews' lives and hold down a job. He might end up with more than he bargained for.





	1. I’m Bad at Love

Raditz left his meeting with his parole officer annoyed there was only a few places hiring cons in the area and his skill set was well short. 

He could fight, pull the trigger on a gun, and cook decently. Also he had restrictions on working anywhere that served liquor. So Jailbirds was it. 

He stepped inside wearing the nicest pair of jeans he owned a plain black long sleeve, and some black sneakers. 

The woman at the counter was absolutely stunning despite how tired she looked. Her brown wavy-curly hair was secured in a top knot with a pencil. Her apron covered most her outfit but she greeted him with a smile. 

"Hi, welcome to Jailbirds how can I help yah?" 

"Oh uh are y'all hiring? Uh Danny sent me said to ask for Ronnie." 

Her smile was beaming and overwhelming "Oh! Danny sent yah we haven't had referrals from him in a minute. I'm Lena by the way Ronnie is my dad." She shook his hand. "Go ahead and take a seat I'll grab yah something tah eat and coffee good?" 

"Oh I don't got cash on me." 

She giggled and walked to the coffee pot. "You don't need any silly if your gonna work her you gotta try some cherry pie. Gotta get to know the menu." 

He sat down and she fixed him a sampler plate and a cup of coffee. "So tell me ‘bout youself." She said sitting down with her own coffee. 

"My name is Raditz I'm fresh out." His brow was raised in suspicion. In his world no one was nice just for the hell of it. 

"Okay so sounds like you have a hard time talking ‘bout yourself. Where you from? You have a bit of an accent." 

"Do I now?" He said sarcastically. 

"I like it." She then giggled, that giggle was the most annoyingly adorable sound he had ever heard. "Anyway so where are you from. I know we hire based on being convicted but that's not relevant to getting to know you." 

"Okay what's your deal? What's your conviction? Why are you here?" He asked denfensively. 

"Nothin' my dad owns the place and I help him manage." 

"Kay. Well I'm from a country that don't exist anymore. I'm sayian. Came here when I was 3 got deported. Came back at 16. Dropped out of high school. Got a ged. Went into the military worked in special ops. Did that until like ten years ago. Been in and out of jail since."

"Alright you got any baking experience or cooking?" 

"Just home stuff." 

"Alright well we are always hiring it's a revolving door here. Everyone pitches in here wherever but our other pastry chef left so you'll probably be with me. I'll get my dad out here to meet yah for the offical offer but don't worry he'll hire yah." She walked off. 

Leaving Jailbirds was weird. Everyone was always saying how he was on track and doing so well. It just felt kind of trivial and slow. 

———————

First day at work Valentine's day or single awareness day. Raditz had two nasty divorces and preferred to keep his relationships short and simple in nature. It been quite the dry spell though and it was easy to let his prior relationships get to him. He figured none of the women he dated actually cared for him and no matter how tough you are at some point that shit hurts. 

Lena let him choose the opening shift or afternoon. He chose morning he was used to getting up for the military and used to not getting much sleep post military. 

She already had a cup of coffee poured for each of them and was plating some stuff for the display. 

"Good morning, so I usually start off checking on everything before others arrive it's Valentine's so it'll be a zoo here." She explained the job at hand and got to work.

He was sitting out smoking during his lunch break when Lena walked out handing him a sandwich. 

"Here it’s on the house." 

"You stay here all day? Don't you have plans for you know." 

"Valentine's day?" She laughed. "No sometimes I buy myself a box of chocolates next door and eat them all in one sitting during closing. You've been here since what 6am? You’re free to leave." 

"You had two people call out. I'll stay and help."

She flipped her hair up into a ponytail. "Oh okay well thank yah." She said and patted his shoulder as she walked by. 

At least being here would keep his thoughts off his family and current situation. He wanted to see his nephews desperately. His brother and him had been working on their relationship. 

Things had a long way to go...Raditz used to really resent Kakarrot. From the time they were deported that's all his mom and dad talked about. He thought having him back in their lives 16 years later would mean they'd pay him some attention. 

Nope. Didn't seem to matter what he did. Kakarrot always was better. Kakarrot had two kids and working coparenting relationship with their mom. He had a great job. Kakarrot served longer in the military. And he was the most straight laced person Raditz had ever met. 

So he knew he was a disappointment. His dad never talked to him when he was in prison. And his last stint was rough. With anti-immigration laws being the center of the news he was an easy mark. 

Doesn't matter how big you are if you got 6 guys beating the shit out of you and guards who don't care. Not to mention in withdrawal. Nobody left him alone until he dislocated some poor suckers arms and literally laughed afterwards.

Prison sucks and it really made him consider all the ways he could just end it all. Maybe he would've if Kakarrot wasn't so fucking supportive. 

Lena waved him back to reality. He had completely disassociated and he pulled his arm back when she grabbed his elbow. She put her hands up. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to spook you."

"Nah I'm fine." Raditz said running his hands through his hair. 

"You sure you don't want to go home or take a break maybe?" She asked gently. 

"I'll take a smoke out back. I missed a call from my brother." He said and she nodded giving him a thumbs up.


	2. Oozaru’s

Oozaru's was usually dead around 3pm so Raditz came in. He hadn’t seen Nappa since before his last arrest. Nappa was like an uncle to him. An uncle who looked out for him but also introduced him to some not so great life choices. 

When he walked in Nappa took one look at him. "We're closed." He said curtly, but couldn’t hold his smile back. "Get over here you little shit." His mouth curled into a smile and hugged him. "Good god you finally put some muscle back on kid. You were so fucking skinny when you went in I didn’t even recognize you." 

"Ha well homelessness will do that to a man.” He shrugged “There ain't much else to do where I was old man. You got some time to catch up?" Raditz asked and Nappa grabbed them some sodas before sitting down. 

"Well there yah go diet cola. Tell me how you been." Nappa pressed. 

"Good actually. Got a job. I checked out some more them groups you mentioned. So far they are good just meeting other people." 

"That's good I go all the time to some for you know leg less guys like me. More stuff specific to amputees but it's a good support." He smiled. 

"My mom's glad I'm going. I start going to a local AA group tomorrow I found one closer since I can’t go to the prison one." 

"That's good you’re still young Raditz. You been dealt a shitty hand. A lot of us were. Find something that adds value to your life. I started volunteering and hiring kids who been to juvie. Its nice many of them are sayian too. Believe it or not I actually met a woman through it." 

Raditz jaw dropped. "What really? You’re old as dirt Nappa." 

"Ay shut your mouth. She's great. I don't regret helping your folks out or taking care of Vegeta but I missed out so it's nice she's a widow and got grandkids. It’s like having an instant family." 

"Well congrats. When's the wedding." Raditz teased. 

"Who knows maybe soon?" He said rubbing the irritated skin above his prosthetic. "Sorry I need a new leg. Anyway when you gonna settle down? You'd really make Gine happy." 

Raditz threw his head back and blew out a bunch of air. "What woman wants to date an excon who's mentally ill and a recovering alcoholic, that my momma would also approve of." 

"Well your also a vet so I had plenty in mind until the last part." Nappa snickered. 

"Ah fuck you. I'll just live through Kakarrot. I been married twice and it wasn't anything special so it just ain't for me." 

"Don't be like that kid. Neither those ladies were right for yah and I've know your inbetween girlfriends and they weren't much better." 

"What dating another addict isn't a good idea?" He asked sarcastically. 

"You tried to help her because you were doing well at the time. I get it. You can't save people though when they are in that head space. With how hardheaded you are you should know that. If you see Vegeta tell him I wish him well. I haven't seen him since him and Bulma tied the knot. Sometimes she brings their kid over tho and shit is he like a young, happier Vegeta." Nappa chuckled. 

"I've heard.....I'll visit more often. So yah know. I love my folks but..." he trailed off. 

"They don't know what I know." Nappa finished. 

Raditz nodded and gave him a hug. "I want to meet this lady of yours!" He yelled walking out.


	3. AA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a look into Raditz recovery.

Raditz grabbed a couple donuts some coffee and took a seat he recognized someone at this meeting but he didn't know where. 

The tall bald man sat down next to him and pointed at his name tag. "Raditz so you Goku's brother? I'm Tien we served together for a bit. We got a really big group here. It's actually quite common for people to bring family here that's why the group is so big."

"Yah you aren't exactly allowed guests in prison." Raditz said with a straight face. 

"Well I go to some service member related groups if you interested they are all peer ran. It’s nice to you know be around people who have similar experiences." He handed him a card. 

"Tien honey the family group wants to start soon." A beautiful woman with long purple hair rubbed his shoulders. "I will be cleaning up today and visiting the hospital. Oh! Hello I am so rude I apologize. I'm Launch and Tien is my lovely and supportive husband. Welcome to the family." She smiled and kissed her husbands bald head. 

"Oh uh thank you." Raditz said with a mouth full and wiping the powdered sugar from his face. 

"We moved here for the resources several years back. There was no help where we lived huh baby." She said placing a kiss on her husband's now blushing face. "I have a really rare personality disorder and needed some major help and my Tien stood by me through all the confusion and hurt I caused." Her smile turned into a pout. Tien rubbed her back to calm her. "Anyway Raditz welcome. If you want to share today go ahead but don't feel obligated. We all have skeletons in our closet." 

"Yah well I got over 21." He smacked the tattoo on his left arm. Tien showed no emotion and Launch giggled nervously. Way to go he thought to himself. The tallies on his arm used to be something he flaunted but now it was something he felt he just had to address before someone even asked. He doubted Launch got it but Tien did. One tally for each confirmed kill.

Hearing other people tell their stories and discuss their addiction was draining but atleast he didn't feel isolated. The first couple weeks being out were suffocating. His mother meant well but she insisted on taking that first week off to spend every waking moment with him. Kakarrot wasn’t much better making daily plans with him except on the days he had Gohan and Goten. He left the meeting exhausted and stopped by a store to grab his mom some groceries she requested before he left. 

"Hey stranger. Whatcha doing here?" Lena asked with a smile. 

"Uh milk. Bread. Eggs." He said. "I'm buying groceries. Apparently I can’t make a sentence." 

She bounced on her heels. "Okkkkay so how was your day?" They began walking toward check out. 

He plucked a leaf out of her hair. "You had a leaf in your hair." 

She laughed. "Thanks my hair is pretty wild that's why I keep it up." 

"Your hair is wild?" He snorted and gestured to his own with a smile. 

"True true but I like it. It suits you well....so I'll try again how was your day?" She said this time looking right up at him. 

"Good met some of my brother's friends it was ight. I'm definitely ready to go home." 

"Well you have my number and sometimes the people from the cafe hang out. You are welcome to join anytime." 

"Huh okay thanks....Soooo how was your day then?" 

"Oh it was slow at the cafe so okay I suppose. I like days with regulars." She smiled at him. “Someone did come in for a sandwich at 9am to which I calmly responded we don’t serve lunch that early. Then they threatened to never come for lunch again as if they even came at the right time away.” She smiled when her story sent him into a roaring laughter. Lena continued discussing her customer interactions until they went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to include any feedback!


	4. Testing my Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz finds himself in a situation where he needs to use self control. 
> 
> Then finds himself addressing some consequences of his previous lack of self control.

It had been a slow day at Jailbirds which Raditz didn't mind. So far he had only had a handful of customer complaints and they were all muffin related. People really were passionate about muffins not running out throughout the day. 

Lena had been chatting with someone outside and it didn't look friendly. His grip tighten on the counter and the man made eye contact with him from outside, something wasn’t right. At first he figure he was just overthinking it but when she visibly flinched he decided to just check on her. 

The bell on the door rang behind him as he stood arms crossed. "Can we help you or are you gonna leave?" 

"Lena who is this? Tell this guy to leave." The man rolled his eyes. "Your cons don't scare me they are all on parole and can’t do shit." Raditz could feel his fists beginning to clench and his skin heat up. 

"Actually that depends if you give me a reason to defend anyone. I'm well aware of my rights. You’re also loitering and making your way toward harassment." Raditz gestured to Lena who had remained quiet. 

"You come out here puffing your chest how do you know she doesn't wanna talk to me asshole." The man said and Raditz took a deep breath. Actually maybe a few.

"Lena does he need to leave?" He finally asked in the calmest tone he could muster. 

"Y-yes. I need you to leave and if you come back I will call the cops. The restraining order is still in place." She said with a little more confidence. 

"There's a restraining order in place? Sounds like there's a perfectly good reason for you not to be here. So leave." He nodded toward the door for Lena to go inside until the man left. 

Lena was much quieter that usual that day. They had developed a work banter that was missing at the moment. "If I was out of line I am sorry but he's a fucking creep." Raditz said cleaning the counter next to her.

"No thank you I appreciated it." She said softly. 

"He an ex?" 

"Ex husband. He has issues."

“If he comes back get me. If you need walked home or to your car let me know.” Raditz said and she smiled shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

—————————

Raditz had taken Goku to a few AA meetings with him when he was allowed visitors in jail and before he found this new group that was closer to work and home. 

After the meeting Goku dragged him to a clinic. He was regretting sharing some of his stories that included some of his sexual escapades. 

Raditz had more than a few sexual partners many of which he didn't remember. He wasn't very careful either. He hadn't been checked in a while and Goku convinced him this would be a good idea. 

He was slumped in his seat trying to be as small as possible but his happy go lucky brother had other plans. 

"You know most of these are treatable or can be managed with medication." 

"Kakarrot please stop." 

Goku flipped through the fliers and his jaw dropped. At a low whisper he said "this guy has had like 11 partners and he's my age." He pointed at the flier which had testimonials for treatment at the clinic. 

Raditz blinked at him wide eyed. "No comment." 

"Wait have you been with lots of women like that?" Goku turned bright red.

"Seriously Kakarrot. You know what I actually don't know my number because I don't remember them all so let's go with probably." 

"Ewwww that's grossss." Goku wrinkled his nose and Raditz wacked him over the head with the nearest magazine. 

"Having a one night stand might do you some good. Get you to forget Chichi." 

His little brothers face flattened and his shoulders hunched. "It's hard to forget someone your always around." 

Raditz was silent and his brother's depressing behavior definitely distracted him from his dry spell. 

He left with a script to get filled and a handful of condoms. As per usual the girl at the counter flirted with his brother which went over the younger mans head. 

"So you like that girl huh?" 

"Lena? I don't know I think shes a sweetheart but I think it’s a friend thing only and I haven't ever dated sober. Or atleast 100 percent sober." 

"She cooks and is nice what else could you want?" Goku asked genuinely. 

"You make a good point. I don't know I guess I'm worried about drinking like if she likes to. I don't know anything anymore. I used to love going out and partying. Now that's not an option." 

"I rarely drink and I go out and have fun. I mean bars aren't fun. They are only fun if you’re drunk. Life doesn't have to be like that." 

"I see what your saying." 

"How about you come to the boys next school event. Oh and I'm taking the boys to the farmers market this weekend and there's tons of food trucks." Goku pat his stomach. 

"Alright. So you said lunch was included on this brother day out what we getting." 

"I was thinking the pizza buffet." Goku smiled. 

“Sounds good.”

Then they went to a buffet to gorge themselves. "So I talked to Chichi and she's okay with the boys coming to dinner Sunday. Goten realllly misses yah.”

“I miss that little monkey too.” Raditz laughed. Well at least there was that.


	5. Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz goes out for the first time sober....and with a woman???

When he agreed to this he didn't even give her his address, but instead the corner store on the end of his parents neighborhood. Being an adult and living with your parents was slightly humiliating, considering he was almost 40, broke and had his shit somewhat together once upon a time. 

He was scrounging up snacks inside, apparently Lena's favorite soda was sparce in the city. She texted him that she was outside with a question mark. 

He smacked his wallet in the palm of his hand as he waited. Tonight was going to be a test for sure. He'd never been sober at a concert not even in the slightest. To top it off those were times he remembered enjoying drinking. 

Walking past a ton of liquor was always hard. It was a lie to say otherwise, but tonight he was nervous. Drugs, sex, and rock and roll, right? This was gas station soda, a friend who is technically your boss, and rock and roll. 

He could do this and he would because he was seeing his nephews tomorrow for the first time in well over two years and because he wanted to, he reminded himself. 

When he got into the car Lena was finishing up her mascara in the car mirror. He put their sodas in the cup holders and his bag at his feet. He was kind of smushed considering it was a tiny car and he was over 6 feet tall. 

Lena sighed and then took a look at him trying to get comfortable and snorted in laughter. "I'm so sorry. It's a not a big car. Plus Cheelai sits there usually you can push the seat back. Thank you for coming last minute she cancelled said she was sick. We had this planned for months." 

Raditz seat jerked bad as he adjust it and he relaxed a little. "I mean it's a free concert and it's on Cheelai’s tab so I'm good. I'm just not used to cars in general." 

"You don't drive?" She asked pulling out and heading towards the venue. 

"My liscense isn't valid right now. But before that my mom always walked to work and my father took a bus. I was used to getting everywhere on foot or bus. No point in having a car when you are gone for 10 months or longer and no one will use it while your gone." 

"Ohhhhh that makes sense." 

"The other guys on my team always drove anyway. I was usually more of an intel guy anyway because of my charming personality." He rolled his eyes and smirked. 

She smiled and giggled. "I don't doubt it for someone who claims to be antisocial the customers always say your nice and funny. What did you do between the military and now?" 

He was quiet and took a deep breath. "I wasn't really doing legal work. I didn't have a straight job. I've done a lot of sketchy shit for money." 

"You don't have to share if you don't wanna." 

"Nah it's fine. A buddy and I got into street fights, fight club type shit. He had a straight job actually and his wife's rich. I was not in that place. But it did fulfill both of our same need to draw blood. We got in too deep, someone found out who he was married to and it blew up mostly in my face, ironically." 

"That's rough....you still friends with your military buddies?" 

"It's kind of like family you hate em but you care bout em. Nappa and I are close. Vegeta the fight club guy. We haven't talked since before I was in prison for this last stint. All my family and friends are very intertwined." He laughed. 

"People are complicated." She shrugged. When they got to the venue she led him through the crowd by his wrist. 

What the hell was this feeling....Before the show started they chatted. Lena chirped on and on passionately about different hobbies and baking techniques she had learned. Slowly the conversation took a more personal turn. 

"I'm not as traditional as far as Catholics go obviously being divorced and all but it's important to me that I honor that part of my life. My full name is a saint name. Helena." 

"Your full name is yelena?" 

"No Helena." 

"Ohhh in sayian we would say yelena." 

"Honestly I like that better that's why I go by Lena because I don't love my name." 

He spoke a string of words ending with her name. The only time in the past he used his native tongue with a woman was in bed or a fight. "I said a ray of light, hope that is what yelena means." She blushed a little. "It's a rough translation of course." He smiled down at her. 

Lena was adorable. Probably the only grown woman there who asked if they serve virgin margaritas because she liked the taste but hates tequila. She was excited they had a soda bar held his arm when walking through the crowd. 

——————

"It went well Kakarrot I don't know what your looking for me to say. We are friends. I've never slept with a woman like actually fell asleep with her on the couch." 

"Oh so like sleepover?." He smiled putting more pizza on his plate. 

Raditz rubbed his face and groaned. 

"What's wrong?" 

He sighed. "I like her and she’s really hot. Which makes me nervous because I got several failed relationships under my belt. Do you know what the first I did when I got home? Take a wild guess. It involved taking care of myself." He gestured to his lap.

Goku grimaced. "Just be honest with her. Not about that part though.”

“No shit Kakarrot.”


	6. The First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See rebuilding chapter 11 and 13 for more detail on the tension between the pair before their first date.

After everything his emotional tirade, him telling her a decent list of negative things about himself, and blowing up on her, he was shocked that she wanted to have a date. Lena was a great friend and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to her. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was....well he didn’t really know. 

When was the last time he took a girl out of a proper first date? Shit maybe never. Maybe high school before he dropped out. Any date he had been on in the past usually revolved around drinking. 

He'd ask a girl to bar, they would drink until they were stupid enough to basically have sex on the dance floor then they'd go back somewhere to finish the job. 

That's how he met his first ex wife. Looking back she had as much of an alcohol problem as he did. Well and anything you could snort which he indulged in occasionally with her. 

He probably would've stayed with her crazy ass had she not stomped on his chances of being a dad so she could maintain her addiction. 

His second ex wife wasn't a junkie or alcoholic. When first met her he thought he couldn't be luckier. She didn't try to change him, always kept the liquor cabinet stocked, and stroked his ego. 

But coming back from a 10 month deployment and your wife is 6 months pregnant kinda of broke that up really quick. He wasn't sure who the dad was but it wasn't him. 

Lena was a sweet girl she too had a bad divorce and despite how gorgeous she was hadn't dated since. 

Lena was the kind of woman the girl next door grew up to be. She was thoughtful, kind, and her body was banging. She had long brown wavy-curly hair and hazel eyes. She was a whole foot shorter than him and looked like the kind of girl who ate nothing but salad. 

He didn't get the point in being stressed out it's just a date. He had on jeans and buttoned up a flannel. He sprayed some cologne on and tried to sneak out of the house without his mom noticing him.

"Raditz hun you look nice." 

"Thanks mom I'm going out with a coworker for dinner." He slowly turned around sliding his wallet in his pocket. 

"Is it a girl? If so you better do something with that hair." She furrowed her brow and licked her hand. "Stop fussing!" She got on her tiptoes and tried to tame his hair. 

"Ma it looks fine. Please I am supposed to be meeting them soon." He tried to gently swat her hands away. 

"Be home before midnight." She chimmed with a smile. 

"No. Go stay there your mother and I would like some alone time." Bardock smirked and Gine backhanded his arm with a stiff hand. 

"Okay gross. I'm glad your still in love though bye." Raditz rushed out the door, took a deep breath, and immediately lit a cigarette. 

Were flowers still a cheesy first date thing? He shook his head. Nothing was coming out of this. Kakarrot had the boys so he would crash there and go home in the morning. 

He wasn't really sure why he was going through all this effort. Maybe because Lena was a nice girl and a friend or cause he was horny. 

They were just having dinner and he took her to Oozaru's because he knew Nappa would give him the unspoken family discount. 

Picking her up meant walking to her place and walking her to the restaurant. Not having a car because you totaled it blew. He couldn't take Kakarrot’s because his license was suspended until further notice. 

But this was like a mission, in and out with the least amount of fatalities possible. 

Lena was kinda shy he'd been talking to her since he interviewed. He'd never seen her wear anything other than jeans and a tshirt so the skirt and shirt combo was sexy. 

She didn't complain about the walk and had flats on as if she was anticipating it. She also didn't offer to drive as if she knew his ego would be bruised. 

The walk wasn't long and she looked genuinely happy to be there. "So a friend owns this? I like the vibe." 

"Kinda at this point if your sayian and still alive, your family." He didn't realize how grim that sounded but she just offered a sad smile. 

Raditz couldn't comprehend why Lena insisted she was interested in him. Turns out she had gone to college studying business and got an associate's. 

The waiter offered them both drinks and she denied as well. "You can indulge if you like. I just won't be able to stop if I start." He said once the young kid left. He looked really scrawny to be saiyan. But Cabba was definitely a sayian name. 

"I'm good. Honestly like I said I don't like to drink a lot. So the guy we met at the front, Nappa how he said your name is that how you say it?" He nodded his mouth full of some bread. "Why did you never correct me?" 

"You say it like everyone else here. It's a dying language." He shrugged.

"Well I'll go lighter on the z." She said putting some jelly on a roll. 

Nappa walked over with a goofy grin on his face and Raditz cringed luckily he didn't say it in English. "Hey sweetheart sorry didn't getta introduce myself I'm Nappa basically Radi's uncle. I helped raise this little shit." 

"It's nice to meet yah. So far everything has been great. My old man runs the bakery and cafe on 3rd street so I know this must take up most your time." 

"That it does you two crazy kids enjoy." He winked and walked away. 

Once their meal came Lena tried some small talk. Work gossip the basics. "So out of all the ex-cons your father employs why me?" He asked with a sly smile but the self deprecation in his voice couldn't be hidden. 

She looked to the side of the table and scoffed. "My god you’re serious. Is that what you think I see you as? I just like you, your funny and attractive. You have stood up for me at work. Your thoughtful." She blushed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

The rest of the date went well and the kiss was....romantic? Frustrating? And who the fuck was he committing to a second date? It was only like 10 pm so rushed over to his brother's. 

"Kakarrot! Oh hey ChiChi. Are the boys asleep?" 

"Yah you look dressed up and you smell like cologne and food." Kakarrot laughed and Raditz punched his arm. 

"So can I crash here dad kicked me out so he could do it with mom all over every inch of the house." 

"Ewwww!" Goku yelled and covered his ears. 

"Both of you quiet down Goten is asleep." 

"So hypothetically Kakarrot I have a friend who got a second date with a banging chick who is like smart and nice. They haven't had sex yet but he's sure it'll be good. She curvy okay but like athletic." Goku nodded along, brow furrowed in concentration. "She's like educated and super accepting of this friend flaws because I love my friend but he's a total fuck up. He wants to win this girl over on the second date. Not just for sex but for like???" He struggled with the word. 

"Love?" Goku asked.

"Yes I guess that sums it up. What would you recommend?" 

"Gosh Raditz I don't know." He pinched his chin and looked pensive if goku was capable of such. 

"Raditz. Just be yourself show her you care with words and actions. Flowers help. Compliments will butter her up and sex will come when she feels like there's something between you. Other than your erection." Chichi said dryly. 

"Yah tell your friend that." Goku smiled.


	7. Be Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz and Lena have another date then things get messy.

Chichi recommended he be himself. Which meant talking about what? How many people he's killed? How much whiskey he used to drink a night? What cigarettes he preferred? 

How many times he put himself in the hospital drinking too much? Oh better yet just take out a list of all his charges and read them in his best public speaking voice to make sure she could be okay with it. 

She asked if he wanted to do dinner at her place and a movie. He wasnt sure if that was code for boning or not. When he was let into her place and she was cooking he wasn't sure whether to be excited or disappointed. 

On top of everything she was a great cook. Not just cafe food or pastries. A heavy meal that tasted amazing. She made leggings and a baggy tshirt look hot as hell. 

Things were progressing but not quite to the bedroom. For some reason he was okay with it. 

His first wife was modelesque size 2 and loved him to death if he gave her money for vodka and pills which was all her diet consisted of. 

His second wife was playboy sexy, bleach blonde, and huge fake tits. She was great as long as she had his credit card. 

Lena was none of the above she had a curvy but trim figure. She was very natural and despite what he initially thought the girl ate real food and she even liked working out. 

Raditz had a bit of an ego and snagging the girl he wanted was never a concern per say. He also knew sometimes a good girl just liked a walk on the wild side. Which in the past he provided his services very enthusiastically. 

Something about the idea of Lena doing that to him made him furious and he couldn't figure it out. 

Lena was a total hottie but still the girl you could take home to your mama. Gine never met his first wife because outside of drinking, drugs, and sex there wasn't much she had to offer. 

But Gine probably would've disliked her as much as his bimbo barbie of a second wife. In Gine's eyes no one measured up to Chichi. 

So here he was sitting on her couch sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching a random romcom with a total ten. When he left she gave him another kiss, but deeped it. She texted him goodnight and he couldn’t help but grin. 

————————

He really liked Lena and that was currently his issue they had continued dating and she showed that she really cared on a daily basis. So why did this freak him out? Because he wasn’t good at this stuff. He had never had stability and was just getting used to the tiny bit he had achieved. 

Things had gotten physical and at first he told himself it was only so good because it had been a while. But that night moving forward he spent every night wrapped up in her sheets and cuddling afterwards. He never had that. The affection that went along with sex but he could feel himself getting addicted. 

They already spent so much time together. They worked together and as soon as he checked everything off his list for the day he was at Lena’s. She had made every effort to show him she was serious right down to buying noise cancelling headphones because the noise near her apartment was triggering for him at night. 

If he didn’t know better he would say he was falling in love...

Their hike started out like any other date they spent together. Then the questioning began. She asked what he was looking out of their relationship and he didn’t know. How could someone know so soon? 

She wanted to get remarried someday and he laughed. Which did not go over well. She was clearly upset and when he explained he didn’t feel like it was for him she got really quiet. This is were everything went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Rebuilding chapter 15 for a comfort scene between the pair.


	8. Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Raditz differences on a certain topic cause a rift between them. What they have between them is left hanging and in the gray.

Lena took some unexpected vacation time and he couldn’t help but take it personally. After finishing up there hike the other day she didn’t invite him over to her apartment like usual. Typically Lena would invite him over, she would cook dinner, and they would inevitably wind up in her bed and in bliss. Not that night apparently. One stupid question and now he was sleeping in his own bed? 

They hadn’t discussed the issue in detail other than she needed time to think about his stance on marriage. He kind of just shrugged it off and figured she would just need the night. When he asked her Monday where she was since she didn’t come to work she sent him a quick text saying she needed to think things over and needed space. 

Concerning...but not too bad right? It was day three now and he was already taking his smoke break at 9am. He hadn’t heard from her and hadn’t contacted her since she said she needed ‘space’. Whatever that fucking meant. But she was still hanging out with Cheelai, who posted everything they did together on every form of social media. He was kind of being immature and wanted her to see how ‘okay’ he was so he tried to not show his frustration at work. 

Now he was getting annoyed by her perceived avoidance. "Cheelai, Lena still on vacay?" Raditz tried to ask casually. 

Cheelai rolled her eyes. "Yes.......Why you asking? You don't like me running the ship? Huh????" 

"No I just usually hear from her is all." He said trying to act disinterested. 

"Pump the breaks Romeo your not the first ex con to fall head over heels for Miss Lena." Cheelai teased and socked him in the chest. He tried to protest, but Cheelai continued to press. "It's ay okay Romeo, she's pretty and sweet everyone adores her. If I was into women she would be the one!" She made the okay symbol with her fingers and winked at him as she walked off to bus a table. 

"It's not like that." He said defensively. "We usually do lunch today after work." 

"Just call her weirdo." Cheelai snickered. 

Raditz stormed outside at that comment, why did he bother talking to anyone anymore. "Geez mister sensitive." She rolled her eyes. 

Raditz was already pissed about Lena and his arguement the other day. So 9:15 am and he didn’t give a shit he needed another cigarette. He felt like she was asking a lot when she asked if marriage was in the cards. How the hell was he supposed to know if that was something that he would like. She didn't like his answer which granted was laughter and a solid no. 

But still so she was trying to get him to crack? Ha well good luck, the military trained him for interrogation. 

What did she expect though? He didn't have many good relationships. Well and no positive romantic ones. He was trying to just learn to be an uncle and brother. Trying to be a sober person. This was a storm of feelings he hadn’t felt before. And to top it off he fucking missed her. Like the love sick puppy Cheelai was painting him to be.


	9. Falling to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains it pours and Raditz is sick of it.

It was a bad week to run out of meds and make a last minute appointment. He already hated taking them. He felt like it just cofirmed that he was not all there. That he was broken. But not having them made that a reality. Not that he wanted to admit it, but looking back he always had issues. 

When he was diagnosed as Bipolar he was in denial. His lawyer at the time told him the psych screening could help lower his sentencing. In his mind people with mental health issues were crazy. No amount of education on Bipolar could convince him to accept his diagnosis. Same with his PTSD diagnosis and alcohol abuse. 

He hated going to the veteran hospital but it's not like he had a choice. He hated looking around and seeing all these old guys who were suffering. People who had real issues. He hated being labeled as disabled the most. 

It was humiliating. He never identified with it but to get the care he needed that's how it was. When your injury was in your head it was taunting. In the military you got used to not taking about your feelings and emotions. 

The military culture was built for effectiveness not necessarily the well being of the people. There had been a recent anti military mentality in the great population in the city. Instead of attacking legislators, citizens were verbally accosting military members combat or not. 

It's not like he was proud of the things he did. Well at a time he was because his whole future depended on it. Many of the orders he follow haunted him. He grew up in war. No one liked war. That is probably what he struggled with the most. 

He grew up in a war torn country, lost family and friends. Then grew up, joined the military, and victimized others in the same capacity. The guilt sunk in after he started treatment in rehab. 

Sometimes it felt like his life was a sick twisted game. Like he was playing in survivor mode and couldn't switch to story mode. Like he was watching people around him play in story mode while he was stuck in survivor mode just trying to get by. 

But it wasn't just the military culture who did not approve of these thoughts. In the sayian culture you don't discuss feelings or emotions. With anyone except your significant other—if that. 

That was the norm. You never asked your children how their day was or about their feelings. If you cried it better be with your mom and she happens to be a softy like Gine.

His med check went as expected. They just asked a few questions and sent in the prescription. He went to grab his meds which had a delay as usual so he'd be without them for another day or so. He decided to go to Oozaru's to grab a bite. 

He called his brother to join but he was busy. He didn't say with what and it irked him. Kakarrot had been distant and he didn’t know why. He ran through that first dinner with his nephews trying to see if he cross the line, but other than him mistaking ChiChi and Kakarrot as back together he came up with nothing. Today was a rough day, this week was shit. He needed somebody and certainly couldn't go to his mom or dad. But he also couldn't ask for help. 

His mom would panic and think he needs full blown treatment in a facility or something. His dad would probably say suck it up or say “you better not drink again”. He couldn't go to Lena because he was stubborn and didn't want to be the first to reach out. 

It had been 3 days since he talked to her and he was getting more angry about their fight. He liked Lena a lot but he also didn't get why this was such a big deal they had barely been dating. 

It's not like he wanted to fool around with anyone else. He was very willing to commit to an exclusive relationship. He basically asked her to be his girlfriend after what quite literally felt like losing his second virginity. 

It was intense and tender all at once. It was amazing and everytime since that was the same. His mood was terrible today. It was like in the cartoons when a character walks under a rain cloud. Nappa was too busy and waved him off. Everyone was busy and he was exhausted. 

Staying sober had never been easy but without anyone it felt really hard. But it be fine once Lena came crawling back he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a lot of mental health concerns going on here. I want to just say that mental health is so individual and important. I have personally struggled with my own mental health issues. Mental health is often put on the back burner and I really wanted to highlight it in this chapter.


	10. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has a relapse theme to it. This was definitely emotional for me to write. Relapse can look different for different people. Just like sobriety is different for different people.

He was flipping through their last conversation in his head. She asked for space. Space? Just because he wasn't sure marriage would ever be in the cards even though she wanted it. It had been a while since he'd been this angry and had to actually feel it. Since he hadn’t drowned his anger in whiskey. 

He was holding it together the best he could that week but she still hadn't come to work. She hadn’t texted him or called him. He sure as hell wasn't gonna apologize first she was the one in the wrong. 

He went work, saw his parole officer, went to therapy, and went to an AA meeting everyday sometimes twice a day. She said a few days. It had been five. Five is not a few. 

But despite all his efforts this week was awful. The customers were horrible. The cafe often got negative attention for hiring convicts. He was used to that. He could handle the occasional crazy person complaining about “criminals” working there. What frustrated him to no end was customers being rude for no reason. 

What he wasn't able to handle was when he got coffee this morning and asked if they had a veteran discount like always, someone behind him in line whispered 'how many people do you think he's killed?'. The person next to the offender replied 'he looks like the type willing to snap a kids neck'. The first voice shhhed the second and that shit was the worst. He was just trying to get coffee. Which inevitable led to an outburst of flipping someone off and being told to leave. 

He was on autopilot, he got off work and went to the nearest liquor store. Paid for a bottle of cheap whiskey in cash. He sat at the nearest bus stop playing with cap with the bottle wrapped in a brown bag. 

He checked his phone. Nothing. He took a swig and the lady next to him, buried in a book shook her head and whispered lush. He rolled his eyes, but it was true right? He couldn’t keep it together over a fucking woman. Over some slice of happiness he had tasted and wanted more of. 

That first drink felt good but once he downed the second he felt suffocated and tried to spit it back in the bottle. He could feel his body shaking and he paced out front of the bus stop. 

He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate and panicked. What if someone saw him? What would happen? He already lost a girlfriend in his mind and the thought of anymore loss was overwhelming. He had no one to call who wouldn't judge him. Kakarrot would help but would be disappointed. His mom would be a mess and his dad would be ashamed. His list of friends had dwindled since treatment. 

He slid down an alley wall and sobbed. He wanted to scream but all that came out was broken sobs and he smashed the bottle on the wall. He cut his arm up pretty good in the process and just count the bricks on the wall in front of him. 

He finally gave in. Even if there was no answer at least he tried before he did something even stupider as he played with the glass shards next to him.

"Raditz?" 

He blinked, shocked at her picking up. "Hey...I uhhhh w-what are you up to?" His voice was shakey. 

"I'm at the mall. Raditz are you okay?” He didn’t answer right away and concern coated her voice, “Babe?”

That released the flood gates. The crying became uncontrollable. "I fucked up Lena. I-I-I gotta go. B—" She cut him off before he could finish. 

"Raditz don't you dare hang up! Tell me where you are I'll pick you up. Please let me. Give me your cross streets." 

When he got in her car he didn't look at her. He had tied a bandana around his arm where it was bleeding. "I threw it up. Forced it up." He said quietly. "Tasted awful. I don’t know what else to say. I’m not drunk." He rubbed his face with his good arm. 

"I'm so sorry Raditz..." 

"No. This isn't your fault Lena." 

"But--" 

"But no. I'm weak minded but I'm no coward. It’s not your fault.” The rest of the ride to her place was silent. 

After he showered she bandaged his arm up. She brushed a scar over his brow with her thumb while he sat on her bed. "Alright tough guy now spill your guts." 

She laid her head on his chest. He told her more than he really had told anyone. She just pet his hair and combed the tangles out of it with her fingers. She just listened and snuggled into his neck. 

"You know how I said I don't really like to drink." He nodded once and rested his chin on her head. "My ex husband used to hit me when he drank. That's the weakest I've ever felt. Finally the cops pressed charges cuz I wouldn't but at the women's shelter I lived at there was a support group and someone told me that my scars told me where I'd been not where I had to go. I think that applies here too." 

"Yah..." 

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm glad you called me. I missed you..." 

"Well I doubt this is what you had in mind." 

"No but you've been more open with me than ever." 

"Yes I told you all the bad shit bout me. All the crapped I'm diagnosed with." 

"Babe I have PTSD. It doesn't make you crazy it means you survived some stuff and your body is reacting to prevent it. Thats what my doctor said. And I don’t think any less of you for being bipolar. You’re just Raditz to me. You are so much more than that." 

"I still feel like a failure. This was my third time."

"You didn't fail though. You had a few drinks realized it was a mistake and you called for support. I think that’s great." 

"I guess..."

"In the past would you have done that?" He shook his head no. "Then that’s the strongest you've been babe. I'm not disappointed if it makes a difference." 

He snorted "I adore you and sometimes I don't get why your into me." He said with a hit of a question. 

"Well for one you've always been real sweet to me, I love your sense of humor, your family is important to you, and your a hard worker." She kissed his chin. 

"You forgot sexy as hell." He grinned and she rolled her eyes but not before planting a kiss on his lips. He returned it with enthusiasm and before they both knew it they were tangled in the sheets and wrapped around each other. 

After making love she had curled herself around his arm. "What did you think when I told you ‘bout my addiction?" 

"I mean it made more sense why you were so guarded at first but it was also brave to share that with me. Even if you were super pissed when you told me"

"Lena my recovery is not a pretty story. I only agreed to rehab cuz my brother told me he'd never let me see Ten again." Raditz eyes were watery and he took a shaky breath.

"I was sleeping on park benches and I called him cuz I hadn't showered in about two weeks. Nobody would talk to me and he was ready to cut me out. I got so hammered that night. I stole his car and hundred bucks and got as fucked up as possible. Woke up in a hospital bed alone nobody visited. I was fucking handcuffed to the bed and taken to court that day for a felony dui. I was so done fighting" 

"I will always be glad your here with me. Who you are is not where you've been. And I don't know I feel like we were supposed to meet." Lena said played with his hair. “You make me feel safe and brave. I don’t wanna not be with you.” 

“I don’t wanna not be with you either.” He whispered and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rough one there will be some fluff to come I promise!


	11. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will life be like after relapse? How will this impact him and Lena?

Raditz woke up and turned over to see Lena was gone. He sighed and rubbed his face, blowing a huge breath out. Gone of course, Then it came to him he was at her place not the other way around. 

He got up pulled on his boxers and pants and walked into the front room rubbing his eyes with the inside of his wrist. 

"Hey." She said giving him a kiss as she flipped a pancake. 

"You are an amazing cook." He said between kisses on her neck. Old raditz would have laughed at the sap of a man he was being. Lena had earned it though she had been a trooper and the only person he felt he could count on without being judged. 

"Thank you." She giggled and kissed him. She set his plate down. "I know it was only a few days but I missed having yah here. I had no one to cuddle with and eat cereal in bed with." 

"Well I'm glad you have become used to my habit of having several snacks next to the bed." 

"I feel safe with a big burly man here who's also an expert cuddler." She sat down with a plate and he smirked. "What?" 

"I can think of something else you like about me." He pointed to his lap and she rolled her eyes. 

"I do enjoy our nightly activities." She blushed a little and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "So what do you have planned today?" 

"Well I need to go to my meeting." He said cutting into his food. "I also just feel guilty?" 

"You a made mistake. You got help. You are promising to work hard to stay on track. All I ask is you take care of yourself." She said scooting her chair closer to his. 

He smacked his hand to his head and sighed. "Shit. I forgot my meds at the pharmacy so I'm gonna be taking those late." 

"Babe you gotta be consistent with those. I heard that sometimes taking them like that makes things worse." 

"I know. It's hard though. Cuz like when I'm on those up swings and highs it feels good sometimes. But the lows aren't worth it usually." 

"Can you go get them before your meeting?" 

"If I leave here in 5." 

"Then do that." She kissed his cheek and then his lips. "Then maybe we can just have a chill day in with movies and dinner." He smirked. "Yes and that too." She said kissing him again. "I don't wanna cross the line but maybe talk to someone about your med concerns maybe you could try something different?" 

"I know. I guess I don't got a lot of choices yah know. Either way I wanna be better..." 

"Maybe you should ask. Learn about it." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Come over today when your done." She said laying her head on his shoulder. "I really care about you." She said rubbing his hand. 

"I know. And I'll go and I'll be back here tonight."

\----------------

Lena amazingly hadn't treated him differently since his relapse. If anything he felt better about their relationship as the days went on. 

He didn't even enjoy that drink but it didn't mean it was easy. Today was packed as far as appointments and work. He hadn't been back to his parent's in a few days and that's because Lena had a few outfits he had left there. 

He was just dropping by to get clothes. He was stuffing a duffle bag full of clothing and other things he needed. The front door opened and he sighed. 

"You going somewhere for a while?" Bardock asked.

"I have been at a friends lately so I figured might as well pack up." 

"Don't bullshit me. You haven't been here for days." He inhaled sharply and Bardock smirked. "You have girlfriend? You're an adult you can just say that." 

"Well yah." 

"You must like her." 

"I do." 

"Good tell your mother. She is worried. She shouldn't worry about you but she does." He walked off. 

His relationship with Bardock was complicated. He always felt like a disappointment. He couldn't identify a time Bardock acknowledged his efforts. His mother on the other hand always doted on him, to make up for it. 

Bardock disowned him when he went to prison and was sure to tell him that he was glad he at least had one decent son. 

Getting a job at 16 at the factory was his way of pleasing his dad. Joining the military. Special ops. Everything pretty much he hoped would impress Bardock. Gine threw a fit and kicked her husband out for a few days when she found out about his harsh words. Which didn't help the animosity between the two. 

She was already worried she would lose him to alcohol. His calls from prison were always cryptic and referencing his desire to not go on. So he scared her--frequently. 

So he decided to stop by the deli she worked at. He would pick up some sandwiches for his night in with the woman of his dreams and ease Gine's mind. 

His mother greeted him in their native language "Oh honey! I haven't seen you days. Are you with Kakarrot?" 

"No ma I been staying with my woman." 

"Your woman? Oh that's good. I worry about you your my first baby. I carried you inside of me and grew you. Tell your mother where you are!" She scolded. 

"I know I know we have been very busy though." 

"Okay okay I get it you have shared a bed with her more than once I take it. Be careful people are not safe anymore. You father is my only one and I am his." 

Raditz snorted. "Really? Sex talk? I'm almost 40." 

"Well I promised I wasn't snooping but I saw the receipt for the clinic and pharmacy." 

"Well that was before this. She's a good woman Kakarrot supports it." 

"Well I must meet her. I love you boys equally but he picks better women."

"Woman. He has never looked or kissed or touched anyone but ChiChi." 

"They will find each other."

"They may."


	12. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz life moves forward and he's happy about it.

Raditz got called into the boss's office. 

He wasn't gonna lie he was sweating. He was pretty sure this was about him and Lena dating. 

"Did you tell anyone bout us?" 

"Just Cheelai why?" 

"Your dad is callin' me in to talk. Cheelai wouldn't yap right?" 

"No we've been friends for years." 

"Okay well if he asks do I tell em?" 

"If he asks then yah and I'll do damage control. He likes yah it'll be fine." 

"Yahhh" he said unconvinced. "Well hopefully all goes well." He finished up some orders during the lunch rush and headed back to take a smoke break. 

He held his phone to his face with his shoulder. "Kakarrot." 

"Hey Raditz! It's me! I've been trying to call yah." 

"Yes...I know..." 

"Well I was wondering if you have time to get together soon. Sorry life has been crazy!" 

"Yah. It's fine. No big deal. Actually kinda depends on when." 

"Ohhhh cuz of Lena." Goku said singing. 

"Yes." 

"Wow you didn't even fight that." 

"Nope. Well I could get lunch tomorrow? I'll go to your office?" 

"Sounds perfect! See yah then!" He chimmed and hung up. Raditz sighed and exhaled a cloud of smoke. 

"Raditz ready to talk? We can just smoke out here." 

"Sure. What's going on?" 

"Well Lena's got nothing bad to say about you. And I trust my daughter's judgement." 

"Yah." He ran his hand over his head and took a deep breath.

"I know you haven't been out super long and you're probably still adjusting." 

"Yes sir. It has been hard at times." Like just a few days ago he thought darkly.

"But you gotta strong work ethic. In fact I called Danny up told him your the best guy he's sent our way." 

"Thank you." 

"So we are hiring some people I'm willing to bump your pay up if you train?" 

"Oh uh sure yah. Affirmative." 

The old man chuckled. "You alright, son?" 

"Yes. Sorry. I was expecting to be in trouble or something." 

"Nope just a raise so take a breath."

"Oh okay well yes. Thank you." He nodded and the old man smacked his back with a chuckle.

\-------------

Raditz wasn't one for romance typically but it was Lena's birthday and after her overwhelming support through his relapse he felt closer to her than anyone in his life. 

He wasn't ready to share that with anyone else and he wasn't sure he ever would be. Lena also encouraged him to go to all his meetings and be more open in therapy. Her willingness to help extended into her listening to him at all hours of the day. 

She was a keeper and he wanted to do something really special. 

Lena loved sushi so spend a decent amount of money buying sushi rolls for their night in. He lit some candles for the table and put some roses in a vase at the center. 

After finishing up making her bed and cleaning up the kitchen, self doubt sunk in. This was dumb and stupid. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. 

Lena walked in the door shortly after and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. He rubbed his head sheepishly "is it too much?" 

"No it's perfect. This is for my birthday?" She said and sat down at the table. He popped a bottle open and she quirked her head. 

"Its sparkling cider but I thought it be kind of fancy or something." He chuckled and filled her glass. 

"It's perfect. Thank you for cleaning up that's the best birthday present I've ever had." She smiled as he plated the sushi. 

"Well there's more. I kind of got you a gift." He said and slid a wrapped package to her. "You don't gotta open it now or nothing but I hope you like it."

"Can I open it?" She asked and he nodded plating their food. She gasped and planted a kiss on his lips. "You are amazing you got me this?"

"Well you broke your other eye palette and said you wanted a new one." He smiled back. 

"You are honestly so thoughtful sushi, flowers, you are the best." She kissed him. "And I want my last gift to be you under me." She whispered. 

"I will happily arrange that." He snickered and pressed his lips to her temple.


	13. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz meets someone from his past (for those of you reading Learning to Love Vegeta mentions this person). He also decides it's time to stop avoiding his family post-relapse.

"Raditz?" A voice asked and he turned around to see woman looking at him. "Oh wow it is you." 

"Kaley? Hey how are you? You work here? I'm trying to track down my brother Kakarrot well Goku since he isn't at his desk." 

"Oh Goku he's in a briefing you can take a seat I haven't seen you since tech school. Coffee?" 

"Sure if I know my brother he will be late." He took a seat. "These your kids." He pointed to the pictures. 

"Yep that's my three." She sent down the coffee. "So where do I even start. What you end up doing?"

"Special ops. For over a decade lots of intel work. You?" 

"I ended up switching roles from combat to desk stuff early on. Got pregnant right away. Went into personnel. Ended up here when I got divorced couple years back." 

"Oh that sucks. I've had two divorces." 

"Yah military life right?" 

"Yah." 

"I know it's kind of awkward and late but I'm really sorry I turned you down the way I did back then." 

He laughed. "Don't honestly it's not a big deal. Parents can be judgemental." 

"Would you want to get a drink sometime? Go out?" 

"Me? Your asking me out? Oh no uh for two reasons one I don't drink anymore and two I got a girlfriend." 

"Is it serious?" 

"Yah she's amazing." 

"Well she must be if you've settled down. I heard you got a little wild for a while." 

"Well you heard right but oddly enough I dont want anyone else. I don't think about anyone else." 

"Then word of advice put a ring on it. If she's special to yah." 

"I'm starting out slow but I love her." 

"Hey Raditz! Sorry I'm late." Goku said with a huge grin. 

"Wouldn't be the first time." He said getting up. "Well it was nice catching up but I'm starving." 

"Yah for sure." She smiled. "Enjoy lunch boys." 

They walked out and Goku raised a brow. "You know Kaley?" 

"Yah we went to tech school together. We were really into each other but her parents hate sayians so when I asked her out she told me no and we didn't stay in touch." 

Goku opened a door to the diner next door. "It's so messed up that people are still like that." 

"Yah but there's a lot who aren't. Lena has been really supportive. She's had me teach her some sayian. It's nice having someone ask bout being sayian and want to learn." 

"Chichi has been more open to letting Goten fight and learn more bout our family." 

"Uh huh. And you guys are back together and doing well." Raditz said casually. 

"Well yah." Goku said. "I really missed her all this time."

\------------

Raditz was definitely a mama's boy. Even though he had decided not to share his recent struggles he felt guilty. Things were on the upswing though and he was pretty proud of how much debt he dug himself out of, so he decided he was going to treat her. 

Raditz was excited even just a year ago he couldn't take his mom out to a lunch. He couldn't afford it for sure and he was in prison at the time. Gine loved trying new food unlike his father who never tried anything new. 

"So this is spicy food? Where did you hear about this place?" She asked dipping a chip in some salsa. 

"Lena recommended it. We went here couple weeks back." 

"Ooohhh your girlfriend? When are you going to introduce her to your poor mother? I should know her by now. You live with her. I know you are adult but you are my baby." 

Raditz chuckled. "It's not you I'm worried bout. dad is a..." 

"Pain in the ass." She said and he laughed. 

"Yah that sums it up. Lena is sweet and kind hearted. She can be fragile at times. Dad tends to not be careful with others." 

"Well you are kind when you want to be. You're like you father. Hard on the outside soft to the woman you care for." She said rubbing his cheek. "I'm so happy you have work again."

"Me too. And I'll be paying dad the rest soon." 

"No keep it to start your life." 

"Nope. I can start when I don't owe dad a thing." He said. 

"Your father cares for you he would want you to move forward if you two would ever talk." 

"Talking won't do anything bout it ma. We coexist and that's good enough."

"Bardock is difficult but he is a good man." 

"You don't have to convince me. He's my father and I just want to pay him back so I don't gotta look back and owe nothing." 

"Fine. So tell me about Lena. She's not sayian I assume. You boys always dated outside our circle of prospects." 

"She is not but she got the accent down better than Kakarrot. She also has learned it very fast. She been married once before but the guy was a bag of dicks. She is first generation here like Kakarrot. She loves to cook, we like to go to concerts, she is pretty, and smart." He got his phone out and showed her some pictures on his phone. 

"Oh wow she is very pretty. I want to meet her." 

"Soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What types of fluff scenes would you like to see?


	14. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz gets the opportunity to be their for his girlfriend during a dark time.

Lena had court today. Raditz knew she was stressed about her request for a restraining order getting renewed. He made sure to be out front waiting for her when she got out. He was smoking on a bench out front and got up to meet her half way. 

Her eyes were red and her face was tear stained, as she got close and he put out his cigarette. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. 

"It get approved?" He rubbed her back and held her. 

She sniffled and nodded. "I just hate seeing him it puts me back there in that dark place." 

"Then let's get out of here. Get some food. Go home and cuddle." He kissed her head and held her hand as they walked toward the bus. He wrapped his arm around her protectively as they waited to get to their stop. Lena had a soft heart and he loved that about her. It helped even out his inability to express his feelings in any capacity. It also meant seeing her hurt. 

When they got to Oozaru's he rubbed her shoulders and waited for a table to get cleaned up. He waved across to Nappa who was currently resting his leg. Raditz pulled on her hand to walk over. 

"Cabba clean this table!" Nappa called out. "Radi! How are you kid?" He asked then got visibly uncomfortable when he looked at Lena. Nappa looked down at the ground, rubbing his bald head. 

"Good! We've had a long day, so just wanted to get some good food." He kissed her cheek. 

Nappa chuckled and his face reddened. "Well very forward huh." 

"When have I been shy Nappa?" Raditz laughed.

"Actually you kinda were when you were 16 but since the military nah. Anyway Cabba will take care of yah. Can I get you a drink girlie?" 

"Uh no." She sniffled and let out a laugh. 

"Anything. Juice? Whhhhhhat the fuck do you two drink? Hot chocolate?" He asked with a shockingly gentle tone. 

She giggled and wiped her eyes. "Hot chocolate sounds nice." 

"You got it sweetie." He waved them off and gave Raditz a small smile. 

She sat next to him and he gently rubbed her arm. "Thanks for taking me out. I know you prefer eating at home." 

"No problem I just want to make sure your okay." He kissed her head. He spread some jelly on a roll for her and handed it to her. "Eat you'll feel better. This is comfort food. And Lena as long as I'm here he ain't getting near yah. Okay." 

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay...just don't get into trouble..."

"Your worth it. Whatever it takes to keep you safe." He said and she laid her head on his chest. 

\-------------

After dinner they got home, ready for bed, and it quickly escalated from some innocent kissing into much more. She was admiring the light bruising on his chest, but her face fell. Rubbing her thumb over it she asked. "Does it hurt?" 

"No and in the moment it was ecstasy." He said running his fingers through her curls, wearing a wolfish grin.

"I shouldn't like it though." She said quietly. 

"Why? We both enjoyed it." 

"But it was my idea." She covered her face with her hands. 

"Lena I'm not really understandin' what your sayin'."

"Because of my ex. He used to hit me and I hated it." She choked up. 

Raditz pulled her in. "These are love bites Lena. I'm sorry though that this is causing this reaction for you. It's okay to like things like this and it's okay for you to not want to do them again." 

"It was my idea." 

"And? Doesn't mean you gotta do it again. Unless you wanna. For me it's like you've marked me and claimed me. I love that."

"But I suggested it."

"And that's okay. I want to and if you want to then you shouldn't feel bad. What he did. How he treated you." He sighed struggling to maintain a calm demeanor. "That was not okay. You didn't want that type of treatment and nobody deserves it. 'Specially someone as sweet as you."

"I know it's just it's weird right?"

"I don't think so. You are allowed to like what you like. I really like it, but I ain't gonna make you do something you don't wanna."

"You're sure that they are love bites?"

"Oh hell yah." He said and kissed her forehead. "You've turned me into a big sap by the way." He said and she smiled widely. 

"I love you. I know it's still soon but-"

"Lena I love you too." He said and rubbed her back. She smiled at him and kissed his jawline.


	15. Little bean

She was beginning to think the test was wrong. It been two weeks and she had been working her normal shifts and felt awful. She could only keep down dry crackers and buttered noodles. On top of it all Raditz and her had opposite schedules. 

At first she thought her dad was doing it to keep them apart but he had Raditz train several new employees. Still he proved to be very thoughtful as he came to work early to give her some ginger ale and crackers. He was checking on her periodically despite having his day filled with appointments. 

He crouched down on the floor of the employee restroom where she was spilling her guts out and rubbed her back. "So I did some research and I think we may have done that test too early. I bought another since its been a few weeks." He kissed her head and continued rubbing her back. "Go ahead and go home early again, I'm taking over your shift go rest." 

"Papa is okay with it?" She asked weakly. 

"Yah I called him let him know you still weren't feeling well and you were running yourself ragged trying to stay here." He said and she glared. "It's true just let me take care of you 'kay. I just love yah." He said very quietly and rubbed his neck shyly.

"Ok...I love you too. I'd kiss you but I'm gross." She laughed a little and wiped her face with a paper towel. 

\-------

Raditz rubbed Lena's neck as she flipped though a pregnancy and parenting magazine in the pristine, sterile exam room. When she showed him the positive test he was overwhelmed with joy. Lena seemed nervous but at least she could identify why she was feeling so awful. 

The nurse came in and did some vitals. "Now you must be the lucky dad to be." 

"Sure am." He beamed. 

"Great. Do you mind stepping out so I can ask momma some questions." 

Raditz nodded and shuffled around in the hall waiting to come back in. He came back in and sat down on a seat near the exam table and held her hand. "What they ask?" 

"Oh like do you feel safe at home? All the precautionary stuff they ask at appointments. They brought up my age too since this is my first baby." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. 

"The baby will be fine. Your healthy and take care of yourself." He said confidently and she smiled at him. 

The doctor came in shortly after. "Lena so you are the expectant mom how do you feel about it?" 

"Uh I mean mixed feelings. I'm scared and also excited to see the baby." She said. 

"Great and you must be the baby's dad. I'm Dr. Z." She shook his hand. "How are you feeling?" 

"Excited and little nervous." 

"He was more excited than me." She giggled and the doctor began prepping for the ultrasound. 

"Okay so It'll be a little cold." She then after moving around her abdomen pointed to the screen. "There's baby. You got a strong heartbeat there." 

Lena was smiling and tugged on Raditz hand. "Babe look---are you okay babe?" 

He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Yah of course." He took a deep breath. "looks like a little bean, our little bean." 

"Yep. That's pretty common your baby is about the size of a raspberry. So your about eight weeks along. So you probably conceived right around the first week of March." The doctor smiled. 

Raditz kissed her face as they walked out. "Little bean." He rubbed her flat stomach and she laughed kissing his lips. This was a dream come true. He was going to be a dad.


	16. All Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz brings Lena to an AA meeting, putting more effort into including her in his sobriety. He also starts planning for changes ahead.

Raditz held her hand when walking into the meeting. She was a little nervous he had only taken Kakarrot to AA and she had no clue what to expect. 

"Sooooo just get some breakfast and I'll introduce you to some friends." 

Lena didn't know all too much about his addiction other than he openly identified with her and his friends as an alcoholic. She also knew he said his addiction increased though his years in the service. Overall though there wasn't much she knew. 

He sat down with her and rubbed her shoulder. A couple waved at him and headed over. "Hey guys! So this is my girlfriend Lena. Lena this is Tien he served with Goku and this is his wife Launch." 

"Oh my gosh so your the famous girlfriend he tells us about." Launch hugged her and Lena laughed. 

"Well we've been coming here since Launch got sober about 15 years ago. I do some of the significant other support here so your welcome to come Lena. We try to run them alongside regular meetings to do some separate work too." 

"Oh wow thats great." She squeezed Raditz hand and he kissed her cheek. 

"It has been a life saver for us and we love running them now!" Launch smiled.

\------

Raditz had several listings pulled up on his phone. Sure they had several months until their child arrived into this crazy world but he was determined to find a new place. 

Lena was cuddled up next to him watching TV and eating ice cream. "What about this place? It's close to the cafe. Two bedroom. The rent isn't much higher than here."

Lena sighed and leaned her head back to look up at him. "I don't get why you wanna move so bad." 

"Well we are having a baby and this is a one bedroom. Plus you got two cats Lena. We are really close to festival grounds which means once the baby is here I won't be able to hear them at night. And there was a shooting a block down last night. I think that is plenty of reasons." 

"Raditz I'm telling you babe that was just sparklers or a tire popped."

"Lena I love you but I know what a gunshot sounds like. I was in the military for a decade. Also I was completely aware of my surroundings at the time I heard it." 

She rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek. She changed the channel on the TV and the shooting incident Raditz mentioned was on the news. He smugly looked up from his phone and her jaw dropped. He planted a kiss on her cheek and she huffed. 

"I'm starting dinner!" She said, getting up abruptly. 

"I'm not gonna say I told yah so but....oh come on Lena." Her lip was quivering and she wiped her eyes. "What's up babe." 

"I don't know. I have a baby growing in me and they are make me all weird and super emotional. I'm nervous to have move. I'm nervous to be a mommy." She covered her eyes and sniffled. 

"Well we got time to figure it out. As far as moving. We can afford it between the two of us. I'm paying off my debts soon so I'll be contributing 100 percent." 

"I know. It's just a lot." 

"Things are going really well and I'll start looking for a second job." He gently pulled her into his lap. "We got this. You and our baby are my top priority."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys what are you hoping for a boy or a girl???


	17. Secrets

Lena wanted to keep the baby a secret for now, which at times worried him. Would she not want this child? Would she change her mind? Or was it something to do with him? She had voiced her concerns about becoming a mother and she didn't seem all too excited. 

Then again she was puking every morning and afternoon and night pretty much. She could only keep down ginger ale, crackers, and plain buttered noodles. It wouldn't be long until someone nosy noticed. He was surprised that Cheelai had not said a thing about Lena's "sickness".

"Is Lena okay?" Broly asked Raditz very quietly. "I know you are together. Lena is nice." 

Raditz had recently began training Broly, who was way too naive and kind-hearted for Raditz to believe he ever got mixed up with the law. 

"Yah she's been sick is all." Raditz said with a sigh. 

"Does she need doctor?" Broly quirked a brow at him. 

"We are going tomorrow to make sure everyon-thing is okay." He said and took a deep breath. He walked out to the front with Broly and waved at Krillin and Lazuli. "Hey lovebirds how can I help yah?" He asked. 

"Lovebirds?" Broly commented. 

"Oh they are married they been together forever huh Marron?" 

"Yah!" She giggled and Krillin kissed her cheek. 

"We actually came because our little firefly wanted a cake for her birthday and Goku said y'all make the best. And if Goku knows something it's where to get the best food!" Krillin snickered and Marron giggled. Lazuli like always was composed and cracked a small smile at her family. 

"Yah sure thing princess what you want?" 

"Ummm I'm a mermaid princess Mr. Raditz." 

"Oh wow." Raditz laughed and smiled at Krillin. "I am so sorry princess mermaid Marron please spare me." 

"You will be spared." She giggled and bat her eyelashes. 

"Lena is taking a break but Broly will get yah the cake book to look at while I get Lena" he walked to the back to get his girlfriend who still wasn't feeling the best and avoiding as much social interaction as possible. 

"Hey babe Krillin and Lazuli brought their daughter to pick out a cake." 

She was currently boxing a cake. The frost was baby pink and baby blue with baby blocks in the alternating shades. "It turned out nice huh?" She asked.

"Yah." He kissed her cheek since they were in the back. He placed his hands on her flat stomach and she put her hand on top of his giving them a tender squeeze. Pretty soon there would be a bump there, he couldn't wait he just hoped her enthusiasm would match his. 

Marron was one of the cutest little kids he had ever seen. She was definitely a daddy's girl. She was sitting on Krillin's lap and playing with his hair. She ohhhed and ahhhed at the cakes. 

"Mr. Raditz I learned a new braid its called a fishtail. Can I practice on your hair it's so long. It looked good last time." The little munchkin bat her eyelashes at him. 

"Sorry she's a flirt." Lazuli teased and pinched her daughter's cheek. 

"You let her braid your hair?" Lena asked with a smirk. 

"Yah it felt nice. I gotta keep it tied back here for work and I hate it." He said. Lena laughed. 

"You can't tame that sayian hair." She commented. 

"Mommy I want something blue and green and purple and pink and yellow. So like a rainbow." 

"Okay honey we will see." 

"How about Marron you tell me exactly what you want and I'll sketch it." Marron cheered and pulled Lena to a table to sketch her cake and surprise her parents. 

Lazuli rubbed her husbands hand. "Sorry she stole your girlfriend away she's a handful." 

"Oh it's fine. Lena likes kids. Your daughter is sweet." 

"Yah she's definitely a daddy's girl. So since we coordinated all the details we will extend the invite. Yamcha is asking his girlfriend to marry him Saturday at his game." 

"Oh wow good for him right?" Raditz smiled. "I haven't seen him in a while but yah I'll go. Is it cool if I bring Lena? She's into baseball and all that. I still don't get the concept." 

"Neither do I. It's just grown men hitting a ball with a stick." Lazuli said dryly. 

"I know right! Thank you!" 

"Anywayyy" Krillin said. "He said invite the whole crew." 

"Eh I'm more of Kakarrot's pain in the ass brother than anything." 

"Well we don't think so. And neither does Yamcha. You need to cut yourself a break, there are people in this group who can't be pleased." Krillin said gently. 

"Like Vegeta." Lazuli said bluntly. 

Krillin sighed and looked at his wife. "Yahhh. He's not that bad though babe. He's better." 

"We have some differences in fundamental opinions." Lazuli stated. 

"Okay..." Raditz said and eyed Krillin who motioned to change the subject. "Lazuli...how is work?" 

"Well you know same old same old. Bulma has been referring her mothers friends again because its time for those gold diggers to cash out. So business is good. It's exhausting."

Krillin mouthed 'thank you' and Raditz nodded as she continued discussing business.


	18. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz turns 40 and hopefully this will be his best birthday yet!

Lena covered his face in light kisses and he ran his hand through her spiral curls. "You sure you don't wanna go out on your birthday, we could go to dinner or a movie." Lena suggested cuddled up to his face. "Like what do you usually do on your birthday?" She asked the sheets laying low on her body 

"Honestly since I was of age to drink nothing else. Just bars. I mean I can think of one thing I'd like to do." He said suggestively and ran his free hand down her back. 

"We will do that tonight when I'm not on the verge of vomitting. 40 is a big birthday. That's four whole decades! I feel bad. What do you wanna do? Please let's do something babe." 

"Lena my fun years are over I've come to terms with it." He laughed and a disappointed pout replaced her usual bright, sunny grin. He sighed and rubbed his thumb over her face. "Not to scare you but I ain't gonna lie getting shitfaced on my birthday was often a highlight for me. It's like... it was the one day a year no one said anything 'bout my drinking. Well and to be honest they encouraged it." 

Her frowned deepened. She sat up and she crossed her arms, throwing herself out of bed. "Well I have an idea make a list of the things being sober has brought into your life and I'll plan something as a surprise for today." 

"Ok?" He said looking up at her confused as she tugged a shirt on. "Hey you bring the baby bump over here I didn't get to say good morning to little bean." 

She walked to the other side of the bed and let him rub her still flat tummy. He planted a kiss on it with a smile. "Well there's the first thing you got little bean." 

"Your right. Drunk me would've never met you." He rolled onto his side and propped himself on his elbow. "I would've just couch surfed and hung out with other addicts I met in prison. Then I wouldn't have my precious bean." He kissed her belly again and she laughed. "Hey don't laugh. I'll talk to bean all day long once your further along she can hear me and she'll recognize your voice." 

"What? Where did you hear that?" 

"I like to read sometimes." He said defensively. 

She snorted in laughter. "You know it could be a boy. Are you gonna be upset?" 

"No, but then we have to try again. I want a little princess to spoil." 

"Try again? This one was a happy surprise and we aren't exactly ready, yet." 

He shrugged. "Well I think it's a girl...So being sober has brought me the best girlfriend ever who also happens to make killer french toast." 

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Alright french toast it is. Get showered so we can have fun today."

After getting ready for the day and scarfing down the sayian-sized breakfast Lena had him get in the car. 

"So what's the plan?"

"It's a surprise." She said and after about a dozen guesses he gave up and they arrived at an aquarium. 

He walked inside with her slightly confused but turned around when he heard a familiar voice. "Uncle Radi!" Goten screamed and hugged him tight. 

"What are you doing here kiddo?" Raditz smiled, throwing the little boy on top of his shoulders and Goku chuckled. 

"Gohan is volunteering here with his science club at school and we are going for kids day!" Goten said hugged his uncle's neck. "Then Auntie Lena called and we wanted to see you for your birthday!" 

"Oh really." Raditz smiled and set Goten down who dragged him around the place introducing him to each fish he could name. Lena walked around with Goku and Gohan who were chatting about graduation. She looked over at Raditz who blew her a kiss and Goten wrinkled his nose saying "Ewwww..." 

Lena laughed at the little boy's reaction and blew a kiss back. This would be his best birthday if she could help it.


	19. AAdmissions

He was holding Lena's hand in the little taco shop. She was so excited to bring him here so he was trying to remain calm. He was trying to forget the significance of this entire neighborhood. 

Then the owner turned the corner and he couldn't help it he was panicking. He tugged on her hand and turned away from the front. "Can we go somewhere else? Anywhere else?" She nodded and he rushed for the door breathing heavily outside. 

"Raditz!" She called for him. He didn't even realize how fast he was walking in the other direction. This was too familiar the stench of stale beer wafting by. "Raditz!" She called out again and he stopped at the nearest bus stop resting his head on the cool metal. 

His breathing was labored and it sounded like he was choking on air. She approached him slowly and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "S-sorry." He said quietly. 

"It's okay let's go somewhere closer to home." She said and gently pried his hand from the metal and walked with him a few blocks over. Ramen. Despite everything he couldn't help and crack a smile. Lena choose some awesome comfort food. 

She cuddled up next to him in the booth and drew circles on his hand. 

"I uhhhh used to spend a lot of time in that area. Fight club was at a bar next to that place. When I was drunk and broke I stole liquor from that taco place. Don't think they know but." 

"Brings you back there?" 

"Yah." He rested his chin on her head. 

"I understand. Don't ever feel bad about it. I avoid plenty of places for the same reason......I love you." She said and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. 

"I love you too."

...

"I was 16 when I had my first drink. It was very common in my culture for boys to be men at that age. To have a life partner or get married. Have kids and get a job. A close family friend like an uncle poured me my first glass of whiskey." He began laughing. 

"I fucking hated it then. I took a big sip and spit it back into my glass. I didn't really drink all too much 'til I joined the military. At first it was just social, few beers here and there. Normal. It was still a habit though. I guess it started getting bad later. On weekends the guys and I would go hard with the liquor." 

"Honestly I don't think I have ever adjusted well to anything at least not any big changes. Coming here from my country I didn't get the culture so I just kind of gave people what they wanted. I tried to become as much like everyone else because when I was just me I had to clarify everything. Alcohol made me feel confident. Having my brother back in my life as an adult was hard. I never felt like I measured up to how my parents imagined he would be." 

"Then it became a lot about sex. I didn't feel comfortable hitting on women without drinking. I had some rough rejections and rather than shrug them off or take them for what they were I let it get to me. And I had luck with women when I drank. Even then I don't feel like I was addicted. I had other supports and my life was still moving in a good direction." 

"It just became a habit but then with my tours I saw shit. And did shit that is unforgivable. I got married twice and both of those relationships were very unhealthy. It kind of made me feel like a failure. Because I commited myself to someone and I was all in and they weren't. I know that a lot of my behavior has not just related to drinking but I was diagnosed as bipolar with manic episodes when I was like 30. And it took me until recently to accept it." 

"It was like a slap in the face being from a military background. It was like someone telling me 'your messed up and you really always have been'. I didn't understand my bipolar and refused to learn so I continued being self destructive for several more years. Even recently." 

"My girlfriend is here with me and she's amazing. She has supported me through so many ups and downs. My depressive episodes are rough but she helps me stay on track with meds which helps. As far as my mania goes she's put up with me vacuuming at 3 am. But I'd rather that then drink or get high. She just helps me feel grounded. It can get embarrassing sometimes to be triggered in public but she just supports me." 

"I don't feel crazy anymore and a lot of that is the support from her. I'm really luck to have her and we found out recently that she is pregnant with our first child so there's good to come." When he was done he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. 

"I'm so proud of you baby." She said and kissed him gently.


	20. Smoking Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two emotionally constipated sayians talk about their pasts and the downfall of their friendship??? Well here's my take!

Nappa insisted they talk out this shit once and for all. Although he initially fought vehemently against the idea of having a heart-to-heart with his ex-battle buddy, Raditz caved. Vegeta had hired him on at his gym, drunkenly though and he insisted they meet to 'discuss some pressing matters from the past'. Raditz had made a lot of amends during his time in AA but this one was a tough pill to swallow. 

Only Vegeta and him really knew what actually happened over the years. That was the trouble with it all. He knew some of Vegeta's darkest secrets and vice versa. That's probably why they both began avoiding each other as they struggled to rebuild their lives. When he got to the coffee shop next to the gym he was early but Vegeta being Vegeta got there earlier. 

Raditz got his coffee and sat down across from Vegeta, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "So this is weird right? Us meeting to actually talk about feelings and stuff." 

"It is. If I didn't fear for Nappa's cardiac health I would probably avoid this for eternity." Vegeta said dryly and held his head. 

"Where do we start?" Raditz laughed nervously. He was chainsmoking on the walk here and he couldn't wait to smoke another cigarette after this shit show. 

"I outed your drinking issue... publicly in front of friends and family." 

"My alcoholism call a spade a spade. Was I ready to own my shit? No. But your weren't wrong. Kakarrot was mad though." 

"I remember. He decked me.....Then our time in the service. I was not the most agreeable." 

"You were my superior. And I willingly participated in those activities." 

"Then fight club." 

Raditz nodded, looking away. "That's where I felt betrayed." 

"It was a good run until those last few months." 

" it was. I resented you so much I ain't gonna lie because I got to rot in a fucking jail cell and you didn't even bail me out that last night and I took the fall. Cuz you didn't want Bulma to know." He bit. That was a tough one. Getting your one call and your friend tells you he has no clue what your talking about. He remembered that well his closest friend saying 'I don't know Bulma he's a drunk.' before hanging up. 

"Not only that I was broke. I was homeless after that shit, I couldn't pay rent and no one wanted me in their home. I don't think you really got how fucked up shit was. No one took my calls. Nobody." His hand shook as he sipped his coffee. "And I fucking hated you because you got to go home to a wife and a son who loved you while I was digging food out of trash cans." 

Vegeta's jaw was clenched and for once Raditz felt like his old friend was processing what he was saying. "Where were Bardock and Gine?" Vegeta ran his hand through his hair and his brow was knotted in concentration. 

Raditz set his cup down and sneered. "You know what Bardock told me? That I was no son of his. He thought it better I stay there then face the embarrassment that I was to him and our family. He still hasn't reclaimed me as his son, even after what I have accomplished. I get it not having parents growing up blew but my parents weren't great. Ma was always so depressed missing Kakarrot and Bardock he didn't ever think I was enough from the time I could walk. He still don't." Raditz wiped his face and the both of them stared blankly at the coffee stained table in front of them. The silence was deafening but at least this was out in the open.

"...I regret that I didn't step up. Bulma gave me a choice quit fight club or get a divorce. When you called she did not believe me and she packed up herself and Trunks to move back in with her parents. I had a psychotic break in the days following. I am not quite sure when. I had full blown hallucinations and shit. I was an idiot I didn't pick up my medication. Bulma always did it." 

Vegeta shook his head, "I figured she'd come home. But I called her to tell her my parents were here and I was going to go with them. So I basically told her goodbye and she stayed on the phone with me and entertained my hallucinations until Kakarrot got there and got me to the hospital. I scared the shit out of Trunks before I went inpatient because I told him I was gonna visit his grandparents, you know because they are dead. He flinched when I hugged him. My own child was terrified of me. It was a nightmare. My worst enemy has always been the fact that I developed a fucking conscience or that I didn't have one to begin with." 

"Sounds like your life wasn't a cake walk at the time either." He said with a sigh. "I didn't know."

"It's not like I would've been open with anyone about it anyway. Bulma couldn't get me to discuss it until recently. Everyone's life was or is a mess. Kakarrot was a mess the day ChiChi filed for divorce. He signed up for so many missions it was insanity. Nappa couldn't afford his surgical procedures or his new leg, until his settlement went through. Even shorty told me him and Lazuli hit a rough patch." 

Both men sigh, the two of them exhausted from this emotional display, "I regret a lot of shit I did. To Kakarrot and to my mother. Gohan. I have destroyed so many relationships. I wish I could undo it all." 

"I do as well. I really hurt my son and wife...I treated you and Nappa like garbage and avoided you both to pacify my own guilt." Vegeta said and looked up from his cup. Raditz nodded, eyes misty. 

"We can just leave the mushy I forgive you shit unspoken right?" Raditz said blinking back some unshed tears.

"It's fine. I've shed a few tears myself the past few years. Regardless of how stone cold I am. Having Trunks really changed things for me. It took a while but it changed me. I never felt shame for following unlawful orders before. I also had a one track mind, but he changed all that him and Bulma." 

"I'm a sentimental piece of shit so I've hated myself for a while. Therapy has helped though and meds. But mostly just Kakarrot worming his way back into my pathetic life and sharing his kids with me. And Lena of course, she has turned my whole upside down in the most beautiful way." 

"Your girlfriend loves you deeply and I suck at emotions so that should say a lot." He said dryly and Raditz snorted. 

"You and me both Vegeta." he smiled.


	21. Flexibility

"Damn I didn't know this shit was so hard. Good workout though." Raditz commented. Tien had invited him to come by the yoga studio he worked at sometime, so he finally took him up on it. 

"For sure. You did well for your first time. Yoga is not easy. I've been doing this since I was 18 but I got really into it when I started dating Launch. It's a good stress reliever." 

"How did you two meet?" 

Tien laughed. "She was kind of a martial arts groupie back in high school. She had a thing for me and made it VERY clear. I liked her too but I liked the more soft demure side of her. But oh boy I got sucked in quick and to be blunt the sex was really good. But her personality would just waver a ton. It felt like all it took was a sneeze. At the time I didn't have a lot of awareness of her condition so I just kind of joked about it." 

"Hard to imagine her anyway but demure to be honest." Raditz scratched his head. 

"She was crazy and it was fun at times but I was being really selfish overall. I remember we had been dating on and off for a while like a few years and she asked me if I had thought about getting engaged and my dumb ass said 'when I meet the right woman'." 

"Ooooooo ouch dude." Raditz winced. 

"Yah and I've never seen her get so emotional when she was in that side of herself but she cried hard. I just told her I didn't think we were that serious. Which made it worse. Then it was yelling and screaming." Tien frowned. "Well and I guess I really didn't understand how hard her disorder was for her. But she broke up with me and didn't come back. Which I was used to her always coming back to me. That was our cycle she would have an outburst, dump me, and then wind up back at my place a week later." 

Raditz nodded along. "She started some hardcore trials and treatments for her personality disorder and alcohol abuse. I asked her back out because she hadn't come back and she said she would always love me but wasn't sure she could forgive me. Man was I heartbroken." Tien chuckled. 

"Alright so just spill it how did y'all get back together. I feel like this is some romcom bullshit." Raditz teased. 

"We lived in a small farming town at the time, we were bound to run into each other. I tried to date but to be honest she gets me. I am not the most welcoming, social person that all comes from her. I ran into her at a really small wellness expo. We caught up and I promised her I'd do everything and anything she needed to support her and so when she said she was moving I picked up my stuff and moved with. I guess I just finally dedicated myself to her and that made all difference." 

"Not gonna lie that shit is cute. As you know I was diagnosed as bipolar in my 30s. It was a tough pill to swallow for my parents cuz they didn't get and neither did I. And meds has been hard man." 

"Yah she tried a few that worsened her depressive symptoms. That was really hard for me." 

"I wasn't being super consistent with mine. I made a thousand excuses why. Lena monitors me now, make sure I take them. With all my shit I got a fun little med cocktail I'm taking."

"Hey it's good you guys are a team."

...

She pecked his cheek, as he set down the laundry basket. "Do sayians do baby showers?" 

"What is a baby shower? Like do we shower babies? I mean I was bathed as a baby." 

"No babe." She giggled. "A baby shower is a party to celebrate and shower the future child with gifts." 

He thought for a long time. "I'm not all too sure our country was so war torn growing up. I rarely went anywhere without my parents. I remember going to many funerals. My parent's weren't affluent even in our home country. My mother did birthday meals but we didn't get toys." He started laughing. "I got weapons for my birthday's or boxing gloves things like that." 

"Okkkay well what do you think about doing a baby shower or gender reveal?" 

"I like the idea of a baby shower...what other things do people do for a baby or pregnancy?" 

"Some people do gender reveal and pregnancy photos." 

"Would you like that?" He asked tying his hair back. 

"I mean maybe a little something and I don't know right now. I don't have a belly but once I start getting more pregnant maybe some photos of the baby bump growing." 

"What is the gender reveal?" 

"Remember the baby cake I made with the baby blocks and blue and pink. Well on this inside I did pink to be a surprise that they were having a girl." 

"Ohhh okay that's kind of cool. I don't know that I could wait though I want to know that bean is my little girl." He rubbed her still flat stomach. 

"Babe you really gotta prepare for having a boy. And once we have this baby we aren't gonna turn around and crank out another right away." She said as gently as possible. 

"I would accept having a boy I guess it's just..... Bardock and I have a not so good relationship. I don't know how I would be with a boy." He said matching up some socks. 

"You would be great! You're awesome with Goten he adores you." She emphasized her words. "You have so much love for this child already and that won't change whether they are a baby boy or baby girl." 

"I know. So you'll give me another child after this one." He smirked. 

"Potentially but I think we got a lot to think about going forward. Especially raising our baby they are going to take all our attention. The next one should be relatively planned. Hopefully. Knowing us probably not." She giggled and he snickered. 

"Well I would like to go on record saying I would not mind another child. In the future."


	22. Working it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz starts working at the gym more and here is an inside look.

"You're doing really well. Definitely bring in more customers than my last guy." Vegeta said handing him an energy drink. 

"Yah well it's a nice change of pace. Lena has been sick a lot, the pregnancy has not been easy on her, so her hours have been shorter." He finished up tying his shoes and got up. "Geta I got some guys asking me about personal training like weights workout routines shit like that. I could use the money." He rubbed the back of his head. The dollar signs were definitely racking up as him and Lena made their shopping list for their new addition. 

"I don't normal offer that but if it'll bring people in why not. Utilize the weight room." 

"Thanks man. I'm working on my certs." He wiped his face with his tank top. 

"Wait a second you gave the mermaid a bra?" Vegeta pointed to his arm. 

Raditz laughed. "Yah Lena took me to get some touch ups and covers on my birthday and she requested I cover the nipples." 

"You finally cover your exes name?" 

"Well duh but newest addition is on my shoulder. It was my birthday present from her." He pointed to his left shoulder. It read 'my scars say where I've been not where I'm going'. 

"That's quite philosophical for you." Vegeta snorted. 

"I told you Geta I grew up. I got a baby on the way which I'm dying to find out what we are having." 

"You want to continue your line? Have a boy to carry the name?" 

"Nah I want a girl. I got two nephews so that fills the void of having a boy. Good thing I'm working here now I was starting to get a dad bod between Lena's cooking and no gym access." He pat his stomach. "Anyway I'm done for the day so imma pick up dinner for my baby momma she's craving meatball subs apparently." He shrugged dramatically and headed for the door. 

"I'll go with. Trunks just texted me off his mother's phone that he's hungry." 

"You guys let him use a smartphone?" 

"He loves his stupid tablet or whatever. I don't know we didn't even have house phones 'til coming here." Vegeta said. 

Raditz snickered. "It's rare you let your less refined accent out." 

"Well I ain't gonna lie it's not horrible being around your own. Kakarrot is fine but he's not quite sayian." 

"Eh he learned the language quick taught Goten a little." He said heading next door of the restaurant with his hands stuffed in his hoodie pocket. 

"Trunks sayian is horrendous, well not the words his accent. His mother's is worse though I swear she only uses it to annoy me." 

"I want my little girl to know how to speak it well. Lena and I have talked bout it though. She is pretty fluent herself already." 

"Bulma and I were hardly speaking when she was pregnant with trunks. With all my issues we didn't sleep in the same bed for years after he was born. Since she was seven months pregnant." He looked off to the side. 

"I appreciate the closeness but--" 

"Kakarrot doesn't get it. He's got some mild anxiety. You lived the same childhood nightmare." 

"I guess but you've never been open ever. Even when we were kids."

"I don't know exactly why. We've already discussed the past it's time to be open I guess. I know Trunks has questions and I don't quite know how to explain anything." 

"Well listen I don't mind but try going to support groups. There's ones for combat vets and families separately. I know you despise human interaction but its not creepy like the ones on TV its just people talking. Maybe someone can help can out." He shrugged. 

"I may have to." 

... 

On friday Bulma brought Trunks in carrying a heavy backpack and a lunchbox. "Hi Raditz!" She smiled but looked rather frazzled. "I texted Vegeta but turns out no school today because of testing break. Yay! Can you pretty please get him settled in the office or something." 

"Sure. Go ahead and--" she was already walking out and he waved. Trunks looked rather irritated and much like his father, arms crossed and brow pinched together. "So your dad is in a private session." 

"I'll just go back in his office and count the ceiling tiles until god know when." 

Raditz smirked a little. Shit this was mini Vegeta. "Well what you got with you kid." 

"My mom gave me coloring books and crayons and stuff she thinks I'm 4 and I'm grounded from the tablet." 

"Okay then... Goten likes coloring." 

"He's younger than me." 

"Well then. Since your such a big kid how about instead of counting ceiling tiles you hang out me? You can kinda see what it's like to work here. I'll give you the inside scoop." Trunks shrugged.

Within an hour he had Trunks hanging out with him and laughing. "My dad seriously did that?" 

"Yep he threw a rotted tomato at his nanny. He hated them, eventually my mom watched him because no one would." 

"I wish my parent's would've taken the day off. All I want is to hang out with them. It's not that you're not fun. But my dad never talks about his childhood." 

"Well kid it's a tough thing to reflect on." Raditz handed Trunks another stack of towels to fold. "My mom and dad both worked when I was young that's why I spent so much time with Vegeta and Nappa. So I get that. Tell you what if your dad has classes today I'll pick them up. As long as they aren't private sessions." 

"Really!?" Trunks smiled. "Your the best!" 

"Eh I'm ight." Raditz laughed.


	23. Taking on the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One employee at Jailbirds makes Raditz first day as assistant manager not so easy. Raditz opens up about his military service.

Don't get me wrong he was very excited that Lena's dad had trusted him enough to take on an assistant manager position. With this kind of responsibility he was sure there would be backlash from the members of the team who had been their longer. His biggest concern was someone claiming his relationship with Lena was the key to his promotion. 

It was his first day as an assistant manager and of course someone had to make it hell. That person just had to be his girlfriend's best friend. He followed the very angry woman out to the alley behind the cafe. "Good god Cheelai you bit that girls head off and for what?" Raditz asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The door to the alley slammed closed behind him. 

"Fuck off Raditz." She bit out and rubbed at her eyes. 

"What is this about? Your acting like a little kid." He rolled his eyes but stopped when he noticed her tears and muffled cries. 

"I miss my best friend! Okay?" She started crying harder and he handed her a cigarette. 

"Talk." He sat on a crate near her. 

She rolled her tear drowned eyes "I found out my boyfriend has a wife and 3 kids. I feel so stupid." She held her head in her hands. 

"Broly?!" 

She looked thoroughly confused. "No. Not Broly. Why was he your immediate answer." 

Raditz shrugged. "You just spend tons of time together. He let's you hug him. We don't do that with friends in our country." He wagged his finger at her. "That's a huge social blunder where we are from."

"What you punch each other?" She scoffed. 

"Don't knock it 'til you try it. Anyway. I just figured you were a thing. This guy your dating sounds like a bag of dicks. He did you a favor. You deserve someone who will dedicate their time and affection to you and only you." 

She combed her bangs over and sighed "When did you become the voice of reason?" She laughed a little. 

"Since I got my shit together!" He said mocking offense. "Besides I have had lots of female friends over the years with bad relationships. For a long time I was the self proclaimed king of the friendzone." 

"That blows." 

"They didn't." He joked and she rolled her eyes, blowing out a puff of smoke, "But at the time my going rate was a fouth of whiskey not sex so it worked out in a way. But I was also an alcoholic so not really." He nodded and finger gunned her. 

She scoffed, but couldn't hold back her laugh "God you have a sick sense of humor. Like me." 

"Maybe that's why Lena and I got along right away you already prepared her. Because I am a mess." 

"Well can't be too awful. She loves you to death, it sickens me. She used to only give me the extra cookies at the end of the day." 

"Well I can't beat cookies and cake but Lena misses you too. You guys should hang out. Get your nails done or something. I don't know whatever you guys do. I'll even pay." 

She smiled. "Thanks."

...

Raditz was freaking out he had a dream or nightmare? He wasn't sure anymore but in his dream Lena found out about his military service and didn't take it well. She already knew he was a military veteran in real life. He knew that. But still he felt like he needed to explain his past to Lena and what exactly haunted him so deeply. 

The woman was a damn saint she accepted him regardless of the several DUIs on his record and the long list of assault charges. Well and anyone miscellaneous charges. 

The first night they had sex he woke up hysterical and in a full blown PTSD episode. She attempted to comfort him and cuddled with him. The next day she bought him noise canceling head phones. 

She loved him through what he called his light relapse and supported him through the guilt and shame. She didn't push him to tell anyone else and stood by him. She didn't care that he was covered in shitty tattoos. 

She never asked how many women he slept with and didn't even flinch when he brought up his past of fight clubs or use of cocaine back in the day. 

When he broke down one night about his childhood and his insecurities. She just held him in her chest and brought over her kitty to snuggle him. 

Here she was pregnant with his child. Barely a tiny bump showing on her slim figure and they were so open with each other. She knew more about him then his own family and she confided in him as well. 

Her dainty hand resting on his shoulder brought him back to the present. "Hey what's cooking up in that head of yours. I don't like when you get that look I worry baby." She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You working too much? You need a break?" 

"Nah it's just we never talked 'bout my time in the service before an' I don't want yah to not know? Like I've done some bad shit Lena. You know how I had those tallies tattooed on my left shoulder. Geta and I got them covered." 

She nodded and rubbed the spot gently. "Lena those were kill marks. Back when I was in ops everyone we killed a mark and we were being told we were heroes and shit. I stopped at 21 not cuz that's when I stopped killin' but..." he took a deep breath. 

She curled up in his lap laying her head on his chest. "I killed someone who changed my mind I wasn't sure they knew anythin' but orders were orders. As much as they tell yah to speak up against orders if they aren't moral we all saw what happened to those guys. They just added to the body count. I killed a lot Lena and I don't think all of em were bad." 

She nodded head rested under his chin. "I don't expect yah to get it." He said at a near whisper. 

"Baby your right I don't understand but everything we've both been through led us here to each other." She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Bean would want you to forgive yourself." 

She kissed him and murmured some words in his native language into his mouth. "You are my heart. I said that right?" 

He nodded, his forehead resting against hers "I love when you speak sayian to me." His trademark wolfish grin returned to his features. 

"I know you do I think the first night I did was when we made bean." She giggled and he rested his chin on her breasts that had swelled since pregnancy. "Bean is made with love." 

Raditz placed his hand over the entirety of her barely there baby bump. "That Bean is." 

That night he relished in and remembered quite well. It was a rough day at the vets center and when he got to her place he was a mess. She gave him a big kiss and reassured him that she loved him. 

He had told Lena how much she meant to him and she told him that she loved him in sayian. They both had been a little careless. She wasn't on birth control and he was rushing with the condom. 

The passion was so honest and bare. The child she carried inside of her was a daily reminder that they loved each other. "So tomorrow I'd like to get something I can wear because my jeans aren't gonna hold this bump much long baby Bean is growing."


	24. Spring Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more Launch and Tien. I plan on weaving them into some of the other fics just a bit so here it is! Hope you like it! I personally ship Tien and Launch but I just enjoy them in fanfics in general since they get over-shadowed. As a reader I have read some fics where Tien and Yamcha are together and low key I ship it too. I just don't see a lot of Launch and Tien so I thought why not LOL.

Raditz had never been to Launch and Tien's home. It was a small two story just outside the city. Launch had invited the couple to a barbecue in their backyard. As far as 'new friends' went he liked them. He didn't have to turn down alcohol because there was none in their home. There were no questions and any talk about his 'moods' was in his interest rather than placating someone else's sick curiosity. 

Raditz looked around at what he would describe as an old lady chic or fancy house. Not fancy like Bulma's, but homey he guessed. It was decorated with paisley and floral patterns. Very dainty like Launch he supposed, kinda matched her personality or at least the only side of her he knew. 

Tien on the other hand looked like your average gym rat but that man had some unexpected cards up his sleeve. Raditz would've never pegged him as a yoga instructor who favored rainforest sounds and classical music. It was still odd to see him in a house decorated in pastels.

"Make yourself at home." Launch chimed walking them outside. "Chiaotzu hun go ahead and say hi to Ms. Lena and Mr. Rasitz." She kissed her son's bald head. He looked almost like a mini Tien except his eyes were doe like and round. 

"Hey kid." Raditz waved and Chiaotzu waved shyly and scampered off to play. 

"He is shy still. We have raised him since he was a baby and I think he did take after me in that department. Tien is so much more confident and outgoing than myself." She gushed. 

Raditz nodded nervously and chuckled. Confident. Outgoing? Not how he would describe Tien. Lena shrugged at him.

"You know Tien used to be a real bad boy back in the day. When we were young." She half shrugged and giggled. When her husband came outside ready to get cooking. He waved to them and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. 

"We were eighteen and I just adored his tough guy attitude. He would trash talk to the other fighters but he wasn't wrong he was top of his game." She said and squeezed his bicep. "He was so aggressive and it just really made my heart race. I was far more reckless and just loved that about him. Then he joined the military and his butt loved so cute in that uniform." She giggled and he blushed. "Anyway enough about us. You guys are expecting a baby congratulations!" 

"Oh thank you." Lena smiled. 

"You really have that pregnancy glow." 

"She has the tiniest bump going on and I adore it." Raditz smirked and kissed Lena's cheek.

"Well a child is such a joy we were so glad when the adoption papers went through and we got to take our baby home." She set some dishes on the table. "Go ahead and get started the meat will be done soon. Tien honey can you get me something to slice the pineapple." 

"Oh yah my bad." He came back out with what looked like a tool box. Lena tilted her head as he got his keys out to unlock it, handing her a knife to carve the pineapple. 

"Is that a child lock thing?" She asked. When Raditz looked at her wide eyed she realized she had made a blunder she just didn't know what. 

Launch blinked and paused mid slice. "Oh well I am really open about it but we keep all our sharps locked up. I haven't had an attempt in almost a decade but I still have self harm thoughts so it's a precaution." 

"Ohhh my gosh I am so sorry that I went there." Raditz rubbed her arm. 

"Lena it's okay we are very open about all of this and Chiaotzu is playing so no worries." Tien waved his hand. When Launch finished up he took the knife, to wash it off and lock it up. He gave his wife a kiss and began plating dinner. Lena twirled her curls nervously. 

Dinner was delicious. If they could ever afford a big enough space he decided right then and there that he would want a grill. He definitely hoped one day he could afford to get a house for his growing family. That wasn't something he often thought of. The future. It was an odd concept still for someone who wasn't that far removed from prison life and before that homelessness. The girls did most of the chatting and Raditz assumed Tien was just as grateful as himself. 

"So Raditz there is this expo I speak at every year. It's for individuals in the recovery and or the mental health community. I think you would be great to speak we rarely get any men who are willing to share their stories. Especially you know a rough and tough guy." She playfully flexed her arm

He rubbed his neck looking more like his brother than his usual self. "Uhhh I don't know Launch." 

"Think about it. You could really help others. You've already shown leadership in our little group here. I think you would be great." She clapped her hands together and Tien nodded in agreement. 

Raditz turned to Lena. "You got time to think about it babe but sounds like a cool opportunity." Lena pushed on his shoulder. 

"You know what I am doing a presentation before the one I mentioned. If you want you could just come as a friend support and see if you want to do the big one in February." 

"Haha sounds like a big deal..." he trailed off. 

"Well it is definitely a big event but they are really looking for men to discuss their mental health journey. I know its a lot to ask but I feel like personally I gained so much from helping others and sharing my story." 

Raditz took a deep breath, "You know what I'll think 'bout it. I'm not the best speaker. I cuss a lot and my english isn't proper. I got an accent still. But anyway I am getting ahead of myself. I will go to your next speaking thingy." 

"Me too!" Lena smiled.


	25. Boy or Girl?

It kind of felt like it was overnight but she was looking at her baby bump in the mirror. She lifted her shift up, tenderly rubbing the roundness in her belly. Raditz was fumbling around the apartment looking for his phone to take a picture.

He was currently under the coffee table trying to find his phone. The night before they got very handsy on the couch and he believed his phone had toppled to the floor. 

She heard a thud and her boyfriend let out a string of foreign curses. "You doing alright babe?" She called out, trying to hold back some laughter. 

"Yes hot mama I'll be there in a second!" He called back.

When he got back into their bedroom he was rubbing a good sized knot on his head. He stopped as if he was froze and he just stared admiring her bare stomach. She blushed a little and walked over to plant a kiss on his lips. "You look gorgeous by the way." He said twisting one of her curls around his finger. 

Pregnancy hormones had definitely done some unexpected things to her body. She expected the weight gain and growth in her chest. Her curls had become more defined and her skin was clearer than she had ever had those were some nice perks. Especially after looking like and feeling like the living dead for her whole first trimester. 

"Thanks babe. At least there's something there to show for all my suffering, nausea, and sleepiness." She snorted and he rubbed his thumb over her stomach. "Baby has been moving a lot this morning. Lots of movement." 

"Again?" He sputtered and his brows fell. "I wish I could feel her move." He muttered quietly. 

Lena snickered. "Hey soon enough I'll look like an alien impregnated me because little feet will be pressing so hard against me. It is a sayian baby after all wouldn't be shocked if they started practicing their punches." 

"My little alien princess." He said teasingly down at her stomach and kissed her. "And you are my queen." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and softened her expression, "Babe I know we are finding out today but remember our little bean could be a boy." She said holding his hand tight.

"I know. I know." He rolled his eyes and she posed for a picture. "Except that bean is most likely a girl." He was convinced there was nothing more stunning in the world than the woman in front of him cradling her belly that held their child. And his little bean was a girl. He just knew it. 

...

"Alright so updates?" Dr. Z asked. 

"Baby is moving which is exciting. I feel them moving a lot at night and in the morning. We are just really excited." Lena smiled. 

"Of course. It gets really exciting for moms and dads when the baby starts having movement that you can feel. Some women say they feel flutters earlier on. Soooo Raditz smoking?" 

"I quit. It took a while to ween myself down." He turned his wrist to show the nicotine patch. "I vape outside but not near her. Just in case. Because I haven't shaken the nicotine." 

"That's great. I get that it's a hard thing to break. I mean that is super dedicated though a lot of partners just tell me they don't smoke around their partner." She began preparing for the ultrasound and Raditz scooted his chair in. 

"He read that whole pamphlet on second hand smoking and carcinogen exposure. He washed all our sheets and clothes. Then he got online and heavily researched secondhand smoking while pregnant." Lena bragged. 

He shrugged. "I am just glad I was told because I am not very educated in health. I didn't know that secondhand smoke was just as bad sometimes. I started casually smoking when I was 14. No one discussed it." He shrugged.

"Wow 14 is young." 

"Where I was born it was normal. That is not the case here I learned." He chuckled. 

"Well I think it's great you want to learn so much. Are you both super excited?" 

"Yes." Raditz answered right away. "For the gender." 

"Okay so you both want to know?" They both took deep breaths and nodded. "Okay well congratulations it's a girl." She smiled. 

"It's a girl!" Raditz shook Lena's hand he was holding and teared up. "I was right. Bean is a girl. I'm gonna have a little princess." 

His excitement got to Lena and she started crying. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm so happy your happy." She said between sobs and giggles. He kissed her. A little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still toying with names but I have added Ruta like Rutabaga.


	26. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this may give you some feels.

"Hey Radi thanks for coming over. I tried calling Kakarrot but uh no dice, couldn't reach him. I'm assuming he's getting it on with that ex-wife of his. Gine ain't picking up she probably asleep. Anyway he is not in the best place in the head. Maybe you can talk to him. He's been hitting the bottle pretty hard tonight. Looots of whiskey, told the bartender to go home. It's just me and my bus boy. Haven't seen him like this since his prime." Nappa laughed nervously and waved his arm over to the bar. 

Raditz put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey old man time to go home. Let's pack it up." 

"Ay Cabba dis one my boys." He slurred, pointing to Raditz. "He's the one I had at your age." The older man elbowed Cabba who winced in pain, smiling nervously. "Boys used to be men at your age. I met my gorgeous wife and deflowered her on her sixteenth birthday." Cabba grimaced. "By the way Cabba she is still firm."

"You can get back to work kid you probably wanna go home too." Raditz nodded him off sympathetically. 

"I was making friends Raditz. Cause alll mine are dead." He slurred. "It jus' me." Pointing to himself, his stare focused into the watered down whiskey he had clutched in his hand. 

"Okay and that's fine but it's time to go home Nappa wants to go home to his lady, unwind, take off his leg, and hit the hay. Mom probably misses you and wants to yah not gonna say it." 

"Your mom and I are fighting....she don't wanna see me...fightin' over you as always." He turned to his son, eyes glazed over. "Well cause I was a terrible father to you, even by Sayian standards." He shaded his eyes and threw back the rest of his drink. "You'll be good to your baby. Because you know what not to be. Me." 

"Bardock you're good to your grandchildren." 

"You can't call me dad even one time." He slammed his glass down, allowing his sobs to become audible. 

"Dad." Raditz started but it stung on his tongue feeling beyond strange. "It's time to get you home to ma." 

"She won't take me home." He sucked down a bunch of snot. "I broke my promise....I hadn't drank hard liquor in years cause she asked. She says I can't control myself..... I suppose you got this from me.." He knocked the glass over. "I'm sorry I gave you my shit habits." 

Raditz just sat in silence not knowing what to say. 

"Wine and beer are like water to me but this shit. I'm fucked up. And I'm alll alone. Nappa had one drink with me dassss it. Son all my friends are dead. Brogos. Fasha. Tora. Shugesh. Even my cousin Turles. They either died fighting, died trying to come here, or took their lives. My sorry ass is all there is. If I didn't have your mom I would've probably been right there with em." 

"Bard-Dad you got so much to look forward to. Don't you wanna be old and spray hoodlums with a hose and yell 'get off my lawn' in sayian cause I do. Besides your grandsons adore you. You and ma just celebrated your 40th so finish the water and let's get you home..." 

He was thinking about it. He was going to wait to tell everyone at once but fuck it. "And Dad. You got a granddaughter on the way. Lena and I found out the other day." 

Bardock smacked his back, "Your having a baby girl?" It was odd seeing Bardock smile but nice somehow. 

"Yah and other than me, Lena, and the doctor you the first to know. So please let's get you home." 

He grabbed his shoulder to steady himself and climbed off the stool. "Call me dad please. Not just now. You were my only son for 21 years. I gave up hope we'd find your brother and you were all we had in this world." 

Raditz held him up and threw his arm over his shoulder to hold him up. "I never tell you but you have done lot. You made something of yourself. You had hard times but you are well now." His ability to speak was faltering. 

Raditz helped him into the car and sighed. He woke him up once he got to the house. Gine was standing out front in her robe, a troubled look painting her features. It was refreshing that it wasn't targeted at him for once, regardless seeing his mother in this condition was...challenging. 

Gine came to the open passenger door and rubbed her husbands temple, examining his tear stained face. "My love you need to get to bed. I want you drinking water." 

He nodded into her touch and held her hand firmly on his head, "Hurts. I stay?" 

"Yes my love you stay here with me, can you get up?" he shook his head no. 

"Alright dad." Raditz put his hand out and pulled Bardock to his feet slowly. "You gonna get sick?" Bardock responded nodding open-mouthed. Gine grabbed a stock pot off the porch she had waiting and handed it to him which he gripped with both hands. 

She rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder as he threw up. Raditz held him up and helped him get into bed. "Night...son.." he mumbled. 

Raditz waved and walked to the door with Gine. "Thank you honey, I am sorry you had to get him. I did not know it was going to be like this."

"It's okay mom. Go easy on him. And maybe take him to a therapist. Or I could invite him to a meeting. Baby steps." He hugged her and rubbed her back. 

"Text me when you are home. It is late." 

"I will mom. I am an adult." 

"You are still my baby." She argued.


	27. Like a Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to kind of have more fluffy moments between Lena and Raditz just showing how much their relationship means to each of them over a few chapters. At this point she's roughly half way through her pregnancy.

East city mental health fair. This was a bit overwhelming for someone who had only recently come to terms with their diagnosis. He was nervous about Lena enjoying this or being interested, but she ended up seeming more excited than him. She only went to therapy about once a month nowadays and if he didn’t live with her he would have never seen her symptoms. 

She seemed excited enough though. He felt pretty confident in their relationship day to day. Despite their differences of opinion on marriage, they pretty much were on the page with everything else. They were looking for a bigger apartment together and discussing parenting styles, planning for their baby. All the kind of stuff that Raditz didn’t think of before her. 

Launch described this as a small event. Raditz didn't consider a couple thousand people as small. He wasn't sure what to wear or what to expect, it was all too much. Lena was already all smiles checking them in at the front. 

Lena intertwined her arm in his and kissed him. He was all up in his head. What does business casual even mean? Anyway he tugged at his collar and she kissed his hand. "This looks really neat. When does Launch speak?" 

"Not until 11 right before lunch she's the keynote speaker. We can go to the booths I guess or other seminars?" 

"Tien is on a panel for supporting a partner with mental health issues at 10am. Maybe we could go to that? I mean I'm excited but if your overwhelmed we can relax at the hotel." She suggested, nonchalantly. 

They had decided to make a mini getaway out of it. They had both saved up some extra money and were excited to be together. No Kakarrot randomly showing up and interrupting them having sex. No Cheelai randomly showing up and interrupting them having sex. Naturally Raditz was quite excited to have his girlfriend to himself. 

Raditz had never gone on a vacation and he wasn't exactly used to winding down. So he had one goal, be as chill and relaxed as possible. Lena was super excited about relaxing, some time alone, and he was trying to get into it as well. 

Packing was a nightmare. Anytime he went anywhere with the military he knew exactly what was needed. Weekend with your baby momma? He was at a loss. So Lena ended up packing for him when he was at the gym. But his outfit did look good. 

Now they were scoping out booths at the event and Lena was chatty as usual. He was walking around a nearby booth when she stopped at some type of parenting table. He was trying not to get weird about it, but the man talking to her seemed to be giving her more attention then the average attendee. 

He was no fool his girlfriend was absolutely stunning. She was athletic, curvy, and petite, oh and also a sweetheart. “It’s really cool that your agency does multicultural baby books, my baby she’s mixed.” She was smiling and rubbing her stomach. 

“Well congratulations. You are welcome to take one we brought them for the event. You know spread the word.” He fidgeted and ran his fingers through his hair. That sent sirens and warning alarms going off in Raditz head. “I really think it’s great you're taking on raising a baby as a single mom.” 

Raditz could feel his face heat up at that comment. He didn’t even notice the pamphlet crumpling in his hands. 

Lena had briefly glanced down at her ringless finger. “Oh! Single moms are amazing but I am glad that my amazingly, supportive boyfriend is there every step of the way. Thank you for the book though.” She smiled and immediately walked up to Raditz to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

He smiled down at her and she winked at Raditz. He loved how she knew exactly how he felt without even discussing the issue. As they were walking away Raditz turned to send the man a scowl and pull his girlfriend in closer.

They made their way to Tien’s panel and Lena waved excitedly when she saw him. “Oh hey guys! We are going to get started in a few minutes but I am glad you here.” He said with an almost unnatural smile. 

“Glad to be here and support you guys.” Raditz nodded. “All three of us.” He rubbed the side of her belly. 

“Well we are so glad you guys are here. Launch and I always look forward to this seminar it’s a nice little getaway. We are very relaxed.” Tien stage whispered. 

“Oh well that’s great.” Lena laughed. Tien sat down and the couple sat in a few chairs. 

Lena got a notepad and several writing utensils out of her bag. He raised a brow at her. “I just want to be sure I get very detailed notes.” She shrugged and stretched a little, “Sorry bean is kicking.” 

He immediately put hands on both sides of her belly. “Don’t apologize I have been chasing those kicks trying to feel one.” He smiled. “That scrawny little baby book booth guy was gross.” 

“Awww babe you know your the only one for me. You are the first guy I dated in like five years.” 

“I know I’m just territorial. Like a bear.” He said and she snorted. 

Each panelist introduced themselves and Tien went last. “Hello, I am Tien Shinhan. My wife and I have been attending this event for several years. My wife has been struggling with a rare, unknown personality disorder since she was eighteen. She is open about her struggle with alcohol abuse and we are involved in our local AA community. We had several rocky years in our relationship and have grown much since. Thank you.” 

The questions started and Lena was writing several notes. Raditz on the other hand was trying to take in all the different questions. They started getting more and more personal and caused him to feel a deeper relevance to his own life. 

Q: “Hi I was just wondering if you were at all worried about mental illness being passed on to your children?” A woman asked and took a seat. 

Tien took the microphone, “I would be happy to answer. It is so individual. Although mental illness and addiction have some genetic components, there is no crystal ball. Before I married my wife she choose to have her tubes tied. She was very open with me about her choice and that she didn’t want to pass her illness along to any children. I have walked with her in her journey but I haven't actually felt it. We discussed it together and we agreed to adopt. I have plenty of friends who have children who don’t seem to struggle with their parent's same issues. I would just encourage communication with your partner.” 

Raditz brow furrowed as he listened to the rest of the panelist give their input. It wasn't something he ever considered. What if his daughter, his bean…was bipolar because of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Raditz has had a lot going on lately! What would you like to see develop?


	28. Mental Health Fair Part 2

“Are you okay?” Lena was rubbing his forearm and it jerked him out of his thoughts. her face was full of concern and she held his hand tight. He blinked a few times realizing just how much he zoned out as the room had already emptied. 

“It was just something in the session. Kind of hit me.” He chewed on the inside of his lip. “I didn’t really know that this kind of stuff could be given to children. I don’t want that for my baby girl.” He rubbed his head. 

“Then we support her and help her through it. Because this stuff needs to be normalized. Baby look around everyone here struggles with mental health or someone they love does. Our little girl also has two parents who are trying to learn as much as possible so they can work with their own stuff.” She held his hands, “We got this. All three of us.” 

“Your right.” He kissed her forehead. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” He said exhaling sharply. 

“And I don’t know what I would do without you.” She kissed his neck, “Let’s go. We got Launch’s speech and then lunch.” 

Tien waved to them at a table near the front of the ballroom. He had saved them two seats and he had his phone out ready to record his wife. Lena rested her head on his arm and he rested a hand on her stomach. 

Launch approached the podium and before speaking waved at Tien who blew her a kiss. Lena held her giggles in it was always adorable to see a big burly guy melt for his woman. 

“Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth annual East City mental health fair. When I was asked to be the keynote speaker this year I was a bit nervous, because this is a huge role. A little bit about me I am a wife to an amazing husband, a mother to a beautiful little boy, and friend to many. Why do I mention these roles? Because I think it is important to remind others and ourselves that we are not just diagnostic codes. I used to tell people I was suffering from a rare, unknown personality disorder. Now I prefer to say I am thriving with a rare, unknown personality disorder.” 

“When I first began treatment I wanted to get rid of whatever this was. I was struggling to maintain any healthy relationships in my personal and professional life and at many points wanted to give up and tried to give up. The first change was a small one for me but I learned to set boundaries with the people in my life. And following that I made the decision to start intensive treatment for my alcohol abuse, my self-destructive behavior, and mental health issues.” 

“I have been close to giving in to my depression and suicidal ideation more times than I would like to admit in my youth. As a mother with a full life it can be emotional looking around and knowing all the things I would have missed had I done it. My son brightens my world up in a way I never imagined possible.” 

“I was trying to think of how to sum up this event in one speech and so many things came to mind. But we are all here to improve our lives and or the lives of someone we love. So today is about family and community because those are the entities that save lives. Every organization here is so vital but we help the most in our day to day lives when we reach out to those in need. I hope that everyone here finds the strength to help others with the knowledge they have gained today. Thank you.” 

Lena squeezed his hand and placed a kiss on his lips. Launch made her way to their table and Tien got up to pull her into a hug and kissed her cheek. She giggled and waved at the pair. Raditz convinced if Launch smiled anymore she might combust. 

“You did so great! Thank you for inviting us.” Lena smiled. 

“Of course! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know sometimes the conversations can be deep but it’s a great way to get in touch with the resources. I usually bring a lot back to the people in our groups back home.” Launch took a sip of water, “If you’d like I can keep you updated on any future events we plan on going to.”

“I would loved that.” Lena said and Raditz nodded. 

“Raditz I know this is all a lot, but my offer still stands.” Launch smiled brightly. 

“This is a lot, for sure, but I am still open to the idea of getting more involved.” He said and Lena kissed him.


	29. Bouquet

"Oh wow you said you held onto everything you meant it." Lena laughed nervously looking around at all the stuff Lazuli had set aside for her. It was completely overwhelming. 

 

"Krillin didn't want to get rid of anything we got for Marron for YEARS and eventually we just packed it all up and left it in a storage room." Lazuli said with an eye roll. “It’s been collecting dust for years.”

 

"Well then are you sure? I don't wanna take stuff if it'll upset him." Lena said sitting on the couch next to Lazuli. 

 

"Please she's seven now. If it makes you feel better anything with sentimental value we already pulled aside and kept separate. He will be happy it is going to you guys. Chichi said she's on her way I just want you to relax." She said handing her a cup of tea. “Besides you said you guys needed this kind of stuff. Better pass it down to you.” 

 

The boys had all gone to a baseball game and were trying to spend some time together before Gohan started school which was approaching quicker than Goku and Chichi prepared for emotionally. Sure he was close by but would be busy with classes and adjusting to college life. 

 

Raditz agreed to go despite having very little knowledge of how the game worked. Little Marron wanted to go with her daddy so after Chichi dropped the boys off she was heading back over. Lazuli also suspected she wanted to play with her new favorite head of hair. 

 

It wasn’t awkward per say, but Lena was just getting to know Lazuli and her husband. They were both very friendly and had made an effort to include them in the group. She asked how Marron liked her birthday cake and Lazuli happily showed her several birthday photos. The little girl was all smiles and had frosting all over her face. 

 

Once Chichi arrived the conversation really started. She clapped her hands together. ”So. Baby names. What are you guys thinking?" Chichi asked, setting her purse on the table. 

 

"Oh god! We have like an entire list it’s crazy. Raditz is kind of leaning toward something Sayian. He likes Onice and Ruta the most. He is always teasing me because all of my names are like Lily, Rosalie, Daisy. He says are baby is going to come out as a flower.” 

 

"Hmmmm you could always do a middle name thats sayian or something. I like yours those they are very dainty." Chichi said going through the baby clothes set aside. 

 

"Oh anything with a tag please take she never wore it." Lazuli said putting a few stacks in a bag. "Your little girl will have a closet full of clothes, by the end of the day.” 

 

"More than me!" Lena laughed. "Thank you again we appreciate the crib and everything." She gestured the piles of everything she could think of. 

 

"Well it'll leave some of the cutesy stuff for the baby shower. Do you have a theme?" Lazuli asked. 

 

"Uh a theme?" Lena asked. 

 

"Nursery and baby shower theme. Marron’s was mermaids. Goten I did monkeys it was adorable. I’d love to host the baby shower here if you'd like. Chichi and I can co-host.“ 

 

"Here?! In your gorgeous beach front home? Oh I don't know if I could. That is such a generous offer Lazuli.” 

 

"Please I did Goten's and I loved planning it gives me a change of pace from office work and people complaining about their marriages. You are so sweet and Chichi is my closet friend. I’m excited to be around a baby and trust me so is Krillin. I thought our group was done having kids.” 

 

"Well that's very sweet." 

 

“Chichi will help too of course because she is the auntie of your little girl and she knows you better." 

 

"Well we've been picking up things that are pink and purple here and there. I love florals." 

 

Lazuli smiled and effortlessly brushed her hair to the side, ”Garden tea party baby shower. Perfect. Do you want it to be just ladies or co-ed?" 

 

Lena’s eyes widen and she let out a puff of air. ”Lazuli I think Raditz will spontaneously combust if he can't go." Chichi snorted handing them each a plate of food. Lena giggled and rubbed her bump "He's very excited to be a dad more than I could've even dreamed." 

 

"Is your dad excited to be a grandpa?" Chichi asked. 

 

"He is he wants to talk to us about everything so I'm nervous. He's old school so I know he's gonna bring up marriage and converting with Raditz. It’s only a matter of time.” She sighed and took a bite. 

 

"Converting?" Lazuli looked dumbfounded. 

 

"I'm catholic and my dad kind of has expectations, but I know Raditz has his own culture so I want to blend ours for our baby girl. It still is going to be hard putting my foot down with my dad.” 

 

"Have you guys talked about marriage at all?" Chichi asked brushing her bangs to the side. 

 

"We haven't in a while. Since we found out we were expecting I just kind of let it go for the time. I’m not really sure how he's feeling about it right now. He says that his past makes him skeptical. He invited me to his next therapy session so I'll see. Maybe that will be a safe space to have that discussion.” 

 

“Well do you want to get married?” Lazuli asked.

 

Lena smiled sadly, “Yes, but I want to be with him more than anything so if it isn’t going to happen then I guess it’ll just take me some time to get over it all. I mean I get it my divorce was very hard on me. But I know that things with him are different and he say he feels that way too so….” She trailed off. 

 

“He will come around in time.” Lazuli reassured her, “And if he doesn’t call me down and I will give him a piece of my mind. He will have a size seven right up his ass.” She smiled smugly. 

 

“This is why I love Lazuli.” Chichi shook her head with a smile. “She matches my crazy.” Lena laughed, these ladies did make great company. 


	30. Chapter 30

Raditz blocked a punch, just barely and smiled. This was definitely a good fight. Instructing others was rewarding but this was the intensity he needed. ”Fuck you are a good fighter." He said as they finished up. 

 

"Eh rusty." Tien settled down on a bench, drinking some water. 

 

"Rusty?" Raditz laughed. "Dude you should've competed. I’ve been doing this shit since I could walk I would know.” 

 

"I did. Or was going to. I was training for my first season but we gotta a call for an opportunity to foster Chiaotzu and I dropped it. We were getting passed up for fostering because of Launch and I’s stuff.” He snickered, “We upped our therapy and everything just to be taken seriously. A Crane orphanage got found in the countryside and I knew I needed to take him. I only do it now when I'm pissed." He chuckled, checking his phone. 

 

"What's got yah pissed?" Raditz asked. He wasn’t quite sure why he was pushingbut Tien wasn’t typically the kind of person to ask to hang out just out of the blue. There seemed to be more to the story and it was kind of nice having a friend who didn’t know him from his past. 

 

"My mom. Been trying to meditate do a lot yoga. Nothing's doing the trick. Boxing. Hitting shit. I feel good." He laughed, shaking his head at his phone. 

 

"It's complicated?" Raditz raised a brow. 

 

"Yah. I'll tell you when we grab a bite if your down for it." 

 

"Fuck yah. Someone else got mommy and daddy issues I'm down and we are gonna get food." 

 

Tien snorted at him "Vegeta here?" Raditz nodded. "I hate to say but I might have to get a membership here. I feel great. And this place does have everything. I know he’s your buddy and your boss but—“

 

He put a hand up to stop him, “He can be a prick. Trust me I know. “ Raditz laughed, “But in his defensive he’s made some effort to make some shit right. No one is there best self when they got so much shit going on.”

 

“Fair enough.” 

 

“Hey I ain’t saying y’all gotta be besties but if no one gave me a shot to make things right I sure as hell wouldn’t be here.” 

...

 

Once sitting down at the booth and ordering Tien picked up where he left off, ”My mom thinks that everything should be normal like she raised me or something. I met her years back and I was pretty disappointed. Her and Launch get along." 

 

"Because your other half is an angel and more forgiving person?" Raditz chuckled and Tien rolled his eyes knowingly. "Mine too." 

 

"Yah well she wants to be a grandma to Chiaotzu and I don't wanna deny him that. He loves her so I deal with it. She is a very selfish and inconsiderate person. She will just show up out of no where. Kids need stability and they need to know the adults in their lives aren’t just going to ghost out of their lives.” 

 

“I get that. If my parents half ass a relationship with my baby girl I will be fucking pissed. It’s like letting me down wasn’t enough?”

 

“Heh. No kidding. I found out that she could've taken me in when the orphanage I was at got busted and she basically admitted she didn't want me. She was mad my dad knocked her up and left. Well who got screwed? Me. I had no friends no compassion honestly. I was pretty much an emotionless piece of shit. Then I drove away the only woman to love me. I've had a lot people say we are dysfunctional but Launch is it for me. She’s it. She is the only person to care enough to get to know me.” 

 

"I mean that blows….Sorry I am no poetic genius.” He laughed and Tien chuckled, “I fucking love my mom. I’ve always been a momma’s boy. And trust me growing up I was given a lot of shit for it. My dad it's uhhh shit. We just have no relationship. I thought we was getting somewhere but he doesn’t seem open really.”

 

“My dad is the biggest disappointment of my entire life and funny thing that’s what he called me. Because every kids dream is to grow up and meet their dad in a high security prison for people serving life in prison for murder.” Raditz cringed and Tien shrugged, “Anyway I want her to be consistent if she is going to be a part of his life…Are your parents excited to have another grandchild?” He transitioned away from himself. 

 

“My mom has started knitting hats and shoes. She is the first baby girl in the family so I suppose it makes a lot of sense. My dad seems glad. I mean that’s something Bardock’s always been good at is he is good with his grandchildren especially Ten.” Raditz shrugged and bit into his sandwich. 

 

“What about Lena’s family?” 

 

“So that is kind of interesting because I ain’t met anyone but her dad who is of course super excited. I guess Lena’s sister has nothing to do with him and her mom remarried. Lena doesn’t seem all too bothered by it but at the same time I have never met em and I get the feeling they are those super judgmental people. Which I ain’t dumb I look like I have had a hard life and I have.” 

 

“Lena is a tough lady if she has to draw a line she will. I just get that feeling from her. I mean that’s a lot of what the cafe stands for—not judging others for their past.” Tien offered, eating some fries.

 

“Yah we will be okay. I just don’t want her stressing.” 


	31. Baby Showers and Sayian Flowers

Lena cradled her belly and put pressure on her side. Goten's eyes went wide. “Woah! That's her moving?" 

 

"Yah bud! You excited for a cousin?” She asked. 

 

“I guess so.” He shrugged. “Trunks is here!” He threw his fists up in the air, cheering and ran off. 

 

Lena walked over to take a seat at several of the tables set up. Lazuli definitely put her best work into this and she was grateful. Her and Raditz had plenty to manage right now and there’s no way they would’ve put together something like this…or afford it. 

 

The tables had beautiful bouquets of flowers as center pieces and plenty of delicate floral print. It kind of made her chuckled since her boyfriend was over six feet tall, covered in tattoos, and surrounded by floral print. 

 

She was kind of shocked by his choice of attire as he was wearing a pastel green button down with a floral bow tie. He did have the sleeves rolled up but kept the shirt tucked into some slacks. He even tied his hair back and Gine was definitely impressed, taking a seat next to Lena. 

 

“You got my son to wear dress clothes?” She smiled widely and shook her head. “And his hair brushed out nice. He was so tender-headed as a boy I had to restrain him to get those knots out. But her refused to cut it.” 

 

“Believe it or not he chose the outfit himself.” Lena laughed. “He said he wanted to match for photos.” 

 

“Thank you for loving my son. That may sound off but I mean it. You will make excellent mother and wife someday.” Gine beamed holding Lena’s hands. “I tell him all the time. I know he says he is worried about new marriage but Raditz is loyal and he will work hard to provide for you and the baby.” 

 

“I know. I just don’t wanna push it.” 

 

Gine dismissed her concern with a dramatic wave in the air. “Do push him. Sometimes our men need a little guidance in the right direction.” Gine countered. “Anyway today is about you and your baby so I will get you a plate and you just chat.” She smiled and walked off. 

 

“Hi honey!” A high pitched, bubbly voice chimed. Tien followed right after her carrying their son. He waved and so did Chiaotzu. “You just look so adorable. Are you just about ready to have her?” 

 

“As ready as I will ever be.” 

 

Bulma hugged Launch from behind, “Launch what are you doing here?” She asked excitedly. 

 

“Oh Bulma!” She hugged her, “I have actually made pretty good friends with the lucky couple.” 

 

“Oh wow I had no clue.” She blinked. “Thought it was more acquaintances. Well that’s awesome. Tien how are you?” She asked politely. 

 

“Good. I am going to get him settled.” He bounced his son on his arm and the little boy giggled. 

 

“Okay baby.” Launch smiled and kissed her husband. “So is this the ladies table them?” 

 

“I guess so!” Lena laughed and pat a seat next to her. Chichi was finishing up some cooking and Lazuli was finishing up some final touches. 

 

“So I have to ask, because I am a bit nosey,” Launch giggled, “Are you and Raditz planning on having anymore after this?” 

 

“I want a ring first but…I think I want at least two kids.” 

 

“If I had a guess Raditz wants more.” Bulma smiled, “I am sure he will give you as many as you want.” She said cheekily. 

 

“For sure the question is will I?” She laughed, wide eyed. 

 

…

 

Goten had become fascinated with his future cousin's development. He had wandered into the kitchen where his parents were finishing up some dishes. 

 

ChiChi knew it only be a matter of time. And now was that time, in the middle of a baby shower. "Momma. Daddy. How do babies get the mommas tummy? I thought you had to be married but aunt Lena and uncle Raditz aren't married." 

 

Goku choked on one of the gummy bears he had snatched from the candy bar and ChiChi smacked him on the back. "Well uh sweetie uh." ChiChi stuttered. 

 

"Can we talk about this in maybe 6 years Goten?" Goku asked, his voice going up an octave.

 

His son looked at him confused and looked down as if he was in trouble. Chichi took a breath, “Baby you know how mommy’s and daddy’s kiss.” 

 

Goten nodded and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Chichi smiled and ruffled his hair. “There are other private things mommy’s and daddy’s do that make a baby and we can explain that when you are older.”

 

Her son’s eyes widened in horror, “Stuff worse then kissing. No thanks.” He said and Chichi giggled. Goku’s shoulders dropped and he blew out some air when Goten scampered off. 

 

“You should breath Goku.” She teased and continued slicing some cheese for a tray. 

 

“Gohan didn’t ask until he was much older. I was not prepared for that.” He defended. 

 

“It’s out of character for you to be bashful.” She side eyed him. “Unless your worried Goten won’t leave us alone during our private time.” He chuckled rubbing under his nose. “That’s very naughty Kakarrot.” She winked. 

 

Goku shivered in delight, “Ox Queen. Are you busy tonight?”

 

“I am now.” She kissed his cheek and walked off leaving him a puddle on the floor. 

 

…

 

Raditz sat down with her and rubbed her swollen belly speaking to their unborn daughter in sayian. The gifts from their friends and family were bountiful and greatly appreciated. 

 

Gine took plenty of pictures to capture these moments and Raditz mood seemed to be very high today, better than usual. 

 

“So when exactly is your due date?” Bulma asked. 

 

“Four weeks. Doctor say he thinks I will only make it two more though since she is growing so much.”

 

“Well if that’s the case don’t worry about babysitting Goten this next weekend.” Chichi said and Raditz shook his head. 

 

“I’ll be there and Ten can help us with chores he loved making some pocket change last time he was over.” Raditz said and Lena nodded in agreement. The couple shared a kiss and a flash broken them apart. 

 

“Mom!” Raditz whined rubbing his stunned eyes. 

 

Gine snickered, “I am not sorry your daughter will want these one day.” 

 

…

 

“You are sure its no big deal watching Goten? Your about to pop" Chichi asked. 

 

Lena rubbed her belly. "Chichi honestly have your girl time. Goku and Gohan are camping and you are trying to spend some time with Videl before her and Gohan move into their dorms. Right now all I do is eat and watch cartoons so Goten and I have a lot in common." She giggled setting the other woman’s mind as ease. 

 

Raditz was exhausted and he had his headphones on so there was no way he heard the light knocking at the bedroom door. Lena got up rubbing her stomach and opened the door to see Goten looking at his feet. 

 

"Hey honey what's wrong?" 

 

"It's really dark in here and I'm not used to it." He sniffled clearly trying to act tough. 

 

"How about you give me a second to go potty and then we can watch a movie on the couch until you sleep again?" 

 

Goten just nodded and bounced on his heels. When she came out he was muffling giggles because his uncle was snoring and hanging off the bed. 

 

"He's a heavy sleeper." She smiled and walked Goten to the front room. While he wrapped himself in blankets she made them both some tea. "Here you go sweetie." 

 

"Thank you Auntie Lena. When I have sleepovers I'm used to someone being in the same room as me." He said quietly.

 

“Of course kiddo.” She ruffled his hair and pat his back until he fell asleep. She could get used to the mommy life for sure. Maybe she would want a little boy sooner rather than later. 


	32. Scrambling to the Finish Line

“You are sure you want to do this?” Raditz asked his father as he parked out front the familiar building. 

 

“Your mother thinks it be good idea. Since I had that rough night and I have been avoiding it. I can’t have her worry about me. She is too good of a woman.” Bardock glanced over at him. 

 

Raditz took a deep breath preparing himself for this awkward boundary he needed to set. “And I get that dad but AA isn’t something you just waltz into if you are not ready to invest. This is a safe place for a lot of people. Not everyone here is secure in their recovery and they are desperate for support. Some might be in relapse.” 

 

“I will be openminded. At very least I do want to support you….” Raditz blinked at him and then turned his eyes to the stirring wheel, “I have done you great wrong as a father. I have not been there for you because I did not know how. My father died when I was young.” 

 

Raditz nodded and looked at him. Bardock started again, “I was only better with Kakarrot because all the hard work was done for me. I met your mother and we had you right away. Kinda like you and your woman.” He chuckled. 

 

“Yah except I ain’t 16.” 

 

“You mother did a damn good job and I am proud that I could support you financially.” He defended. 

 

“I know. And I have been pretty hard on you over the years. Just it is gonna take time to feel different about everything.” 

 

“I do not expect you to forget everything Raditz.” Bardock pat his shoulder which was odd and new they walked in together.

…

 

“So what’s up?” Tien asked after him and Raditz got done with a super intense spar, both breathing heavily. 

 

“Lena wants to get married. When she got pregnant we were hardly together long at all. Like at all. Dude I have been divorced twice. I am fucking bad at love.” He chuckled. “But Lena doesn’t want to just be boyfriend and girlfriend.” He sighed. 

 

“Well what’s holding you back from a marriage with her? What are your barriers?” 

 

“Barriers?” Raditz quirked a brow. 

 

Tien rubbed his chin. “Tell yah what. We can talk all about it at lunch. If your cool with hanging with Yamcha? I know you are loyal to Vegeta.” 

 

“Nah it’s fine. I just ain’t gonna talk bout Geta.” 

 

“We don’t.”

 

“Then we square.”

 

…

 

“Hey Radi! Sup man?” Yamcha laughed and smacked his back, he then moved to shake Tien’s hand and give him one of their ‘bro hugs’ which Raditz found.…interesting. 

 

“You ready to get hitched?” Raditz asked. 

 

“Yep just couple weeks until the big day.” He smiled, “I mean Kara is wigging out cause stuff is still in the works and it’s both our second time around so we gotta get it right.” He teased wide-eyed, waving his hands sporadically. 

 

“Speaking of which Raditz was asking me some questions about marriage and what not. Being reluctant all that.” 

 

Yamcha nodded, “Ahhh man I get it divorce fucks you up.” Yamcha shook his head, “B and I are still good friends but our divorce messed me up for a while. Our communication was garbage so it felt like one minute we were picture perfect and the next she found Vegeta. Obviously there is a lot more to it, but she was my first love. I only dated women I had no interest in longterm until I met Kara.” 

 

“Amen to that. Divorce does fuck yah up.” He raised his coffee cup in mock cheers. 

 

“But for real it messes with your self-esteem. Like when B told me she was gonna file I was a mess. Then we were on and off. And I didn’t wanna let go. I wanted a family real bad and she didn’t at the time. Kara and I we talk about that stuff. We want to have a few before her’s get too old.” 

 

“I just worry about.” He blew out air, “Being able to keep it together, like if I mess up with really any of it. My sobriety, my bipolar, and whatever else.” 

 

“Your bipolar?” Yamcha asked looking clearly shocked, “Sorry that was really rude of me.” He waved his hands in front of him, “Let me rewind, I couldn’t tell that was like an issue for you man.” 

 

“You also don’t know me like that.” He point out. 

 

“I guess. I also don’t know much around mental illness to be honest. Anything I do know comes from Tien teaching me.” He pointed his thumb back at his friend and chuckled. “But dude take it at your own pace. Lena is about to give birth any day right? So just reassure her. Maybe do like a promise ring.” 

 

“That’s a pretty good idea.” Tien chimed in. 

 

“I think I can handle that. Simple. To the point. I love you and shit and I don’t wanna break up.” Raditz said and exhaled. “I like that.” 

 

…

 

He got home later than he expected and Lena was taking some deep breaths on the couch. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she was holding her back. 

 

He set down his bags and rushed to her side, “Babe? Are you okay?” 

 

She cringed and got up to walk in front of him, “Well now that I think about it I think my water broke a few hours ago.” 

 

“You think?” He asked. 

 

“Well it’s not like I know what it feels like!” She snapped, “I have never had a baby and it wasn’t a lot like people in the movies!” 

 

He stood up and held her shoulders, “Okay your right I am sorry. I am going to grab the hospital bags so that we can leave right now.” He kissed her head. 

 

“But it is too early for her to come.” Lena whined. 

 

“Doctor said she probably be early mama. Our little sayian flower is coming when she is coming and we ain’t got any say in it.” 


	33. Ruta Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby has arrived!

She is perfect. His baby girl is perfect. Lena smiled down at their newborn though she was exhausted from giving birth. 7lbs 5oz. She had a full head of hair which was a dark brown somewhere between Lena's hair color and his. 

 

She had dark brows and her eyes were this mesmerizing amber brown shade. Her hair was all curls thanks to her momma. The bundle was sleeping peacefully in her mother arms and he couldn’t take his eyes off them. 

 

Raditz gently smoothed his thumb over her brow. "My precious little girl." 

 

"Wanna take her for a bit while I nap, even if only for a few minutes I need it.” 

 

He nodded and adjust her in his arms. "Is it okay if family is in and out?" He inquired and she nodded sleepily. 

 

Raditz smiled as his little girl's eyes fluttered open blinking at him. Holding this little angel in his arms made him wonder how he became so deserving of this type of joy. His daughter’s smooth silky skin contrasted to his tanned, scarred skin covered in tattoos. Her skin was unblemished and had his olive undertone. She was faultless, if only he could shield her from everything the world was. 

 

She looked so much like her mother who was fast asleep, in the hospital bed he sat next to. She was equal parts both of them but favored her mother especially, which he was grateful for and took pride in. Her mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. And that gorgeous woman had just given birth to their child and she looked more gorgeous than ever dark circles and all. 

 

Ruta's lips puckered and he reached for a small bottle of breast milk. She latched quickly and her eyelids fluttered in bliss. She definitely had a sayian appetite he could help but chuckle. The nurse came in asking if they were okay with guests. Lena slowly sat up and nodded, smiling at her two loves. 

 

Goku and his family were first to arrive. And Raditz proudly showed off his daughter to them. 

 

"She is so precious." Chichi cooed. "That cupid's bow is adorable." 

 

Goku's eyes were already welled up with tears and he sniffled loudly. "Dang she is something." 

 

"Kakarrot you've cried more than her and you just got here." Raditz chuckled, tracing his daughters cheeks gently with his thumb. 

 

"I'm just happy you’re happy." He sniffled and wiped his nose. Lena smiled, giving Goten a kiss on the head where he came over to hug her. “Goodness she is just so cute.” Goku chuckled. “Kinda imagined her with black hair and eyes but she is such a cutie.” 

 

“She is the first girl in our family.” Chichi reached her arms out and Raditz reluctantly handed his daughter over. 

 

“So since it’s just our little group it is probably a good time to let you and Kakarrot known we want you guys to be her godparents.” Lena said scratching Goten’s head. 

 

“Really?” Goku’s eyes bulged, tears risking to fall. 

 

“Yah you emotional weirdo.” Raditz gritted and Gohan shook his head, chuckling as the group noticed Raditz had his own tears welled up. He pointed at his eyes dramatically, “You gave it to me, take it back.” He bit and Goku wrapped him in a huge, tight hug. 

 

“Oh shut up. You are sentimental too Raditz.” Goku defended with a smile. 

 

“I am only emotional because of my baby. That’s it don’t get it twisted!” He argued.

 

“Shhh! Both of you baby girl is asleep.” Chichi said as she lower her into the bassinet. “What is baby girl’s name?” 

 

“Our little angel’s name is Ruta Rose.” Raditz announced proudly. “She is our little sayian flower.” 

 

“Ruta was the sayian name we could settle on and I still wanted Rose so we put them together. It flows beautifully.” 

 

“I do love that. It suits her.” Chichi commented, taking a seat near Lena, “A little sayian flower, adorable.” 

 

“Yep a bean to sayian flower.” Lena giggled and scrunched her finger at Raditz requesting a kiss from him. 

 

…

 

Raditz tickled her toes and it sent her into a fit of giggles. Lena was getting some extra sleep while he stayed up will the baby, who the past few weeks was up at all hours of the night and day. 

 

Kakarrot was right babies are exhausting. But he was loving every minute of it. He was gently bouncing her in the front room and laid her down in her pack and play. 

 

Watching his baby girl had to be the most rewarding thing in the world. Since getting sober Lena was the best thing that happened to him. Now she was the second best, their baby was first. 

 

Even a year ago he couldn’t imagine this feeling or wanting a future. Even several months ago when he met Lena things in life seemed so grim. He was ready to try and have a life but wasn’t sure he could really pull off this whole sobriety thing. 

 

His only motivation was to get to see Goten again before he inevitably fucked up and ended back in jail, losing Kakarrot’s trust forever. Strangely that hadn’t happened and he felt pangs of conscience for reaching so low. 

 

Then he met that strange ray of sunshine of a woman who changed so much for him for the better. She had given him love, a child, and the world. He felt he had given her much less and felt the need to even the score in time.

 

A couple hours later Lena shuffled in rubbing her eyes and sat with him. "Hey." He said in a sleepy voice. 

 

"Hey she's sound asleep and we are up kinda funny." she slinked onto the couch next to him. 

 

"Yep. But you should go back to sleep." He kissed her head, pushing back her hair from her face. 

 

"I will here with my big cuddly sayian." She said and kissed him. "It's hard to believe she was in here and now she's here." She said gesturing to her body. 

 

"She looks a lot like you but she does have my darker hair. The curls are all yours though mama." 

 

"She's got the sayian brow furrow down already though." Lena snickered quietly and laid down in his lap. “She is beautiful.” 

 

“Of course she is, she is your daughter.” He tickled her back and smiled as she quickly doze off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reaching the end of this one and I am pretty excited. What would you like to see before the conclusion of this fic?


	34. Topaz

Raditz wasn’t supposed to be back at the gym for a few days so when Vegeta saw him walking in he narrowed his eyes, that quickly widened when he saw the baby carrier. Bulma had made a point to start having her lunches with her husband so she quickly got up from her seat to meet Raditz at the door, gushing about how cute the baby was. ”You made this?" Vegeta asked with sarcastic tone. 

 

Ruta’s eyes fluttered as she sucked on her pacifier and she furrowed her brow at him humorously. ”I know hard to believe huh. She's absolutely perfect." Raditz said with a cheesy grin lifting her out of the baby carrier and into his arms. “I just couldn’t resist bringing her over to show her off. Besides Lena is finally getting some sleep.”

 

“Awww being a new mommy is hard.” Bulma pouted. “You don’t want to miss anything but she needs rest.” 

 

"She is...very cute." Vegeta said struggling to get the words out. 

 

"Yeahhh." Raditz drawled out with an over-the-top grin. "This is little Ruta Rose. We couldn't decide what suited her best. So she is a sayian flower.” 

 

“Well I am glad Lena got a name she likes too. Ruta is pretty for a little girl though. Can I hold her?" Bulma asked. Raditz nodded and shifted the little bundle into her arms. "She looks so much like both of you.”

 

“I would say she is maybe 30 percent Raditz, 70 percent his woman.” Vegeta commented, looking over Bulma’s shoulder. 

 

“Noooo look she has the brow furrow that all you boys do. The darker hair. She has a thick head of hair. She definitely is a sayian baby. She has that new baby smell.” 

 

“New baby smell?” Vegeta raised a brow and Raditz chuckled. 

 

“You know like when they are little babies and they have that baby smell. I used to love when I would hold Trunks before work because I could still smell him on my clothes when I left for work. Because you miss them.” She smiled at Ruta who started to fall asleep as Bulma gently rocked her. “Well if you need a babysitter let us know. You and Lena need some time to reconnect after her birth even if it’s just an hour.” 

 

“I’ll kept it in mind. Thanks B.” 

 

“Anytime.” She smiled and lowered Ruta into the carrier sending the new dad on his way. 

 

“You want to babysit?” Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms. 

 

“Yes and if we decide we are going to try and have another baby I want to see you can handle a baby.” Bulma smirked. 

 

“I don’t know whether to be excited or terrified.” Vegeta said stone-faced. 

 

“Hey that’s up to little miss Ruta.”

 

…

 

Raditz bounced his baby girl in his arm as he shook up a bottle. She fussed in his arm and cried. "Hey I know it ain't from the tap but your mama pumped this just for you. And she don't even let me touch em right now cuz they hurt from feeding you. It’s not fair baby girl.” 

 

He sat down and fed her watching her eyelids flutter as she sucked down the milk. "Your mama wanted to work today so it's just you and me. Maybe we can get in a visit from grandma and grandpa huh?" 

 

She tangled her fingers in his hair but didn't pull, sleeping on his chest. He kissed her head, tenderly stroking her back as she napped. 

 

A few hours passed and Lena let his parents up. "Oh there she is she gets bigger by the minute." Gine smiled at her son. 

 

"Yah she's a little fussy she misses her momma." He said pushing her curls back and putting a pacifier in her mouth. 

 

"Goodness she is so gorgeous." Gine cooed and Bardock half-smiled down at his granddaughter. 

 

"She looks just like her momma but you can see that sayian blood in her." 

 

"You did pick a good looking woman to make a baby with." Bardock stated rubbing his granddaughter’s head of curls, gently. 

 

"Thank god huh." Raditz snorted. "Coffee? I know I'm having some." 

 

"Sure. Does she need changed?" Gine asked, smiling down at her granddaughter who was resting in her arms. 

 

"No just changed her she's dry. I'm gonna fix her another bottle though." 

 

"Well look at you. You've really got her schedule down." 

 

He shrugged, ”Honestly I think part of it is just being older if I was younger I wouldn’t have a clue or interest in learning before hand." 

 

"Well that, also Lena and you work a lot as a team. You took all those classes and you did some reading. She told me she was quite impressed.” Gine snickered and kissed Ruta’s head. 

 

"Once she's grown more do you want another child? Some boys?" Bardock asked. 

 

“Meh. I got nephews and you got grandsons." 

 

"Kakarrot's boys do not carry our name. I would like to have a grandson with our family name." 

 

"One thing at a time Bardock. Let him enjoy his little girl. Besides you need to get Lena a ring if you are going to ask for more children from her.” Gine chastised him and he bit his lip. 

 

“About that—“

 

Gine cut him off, “Don’t say you do not want to marry her you love each other. Give the poor woman a ring.” 

 

“Mom. Mom.” She continued to jab over him and Bardock rubbed the back of his neck, “MOM.” He said loudly and Gine blinked at him. “Sorry you wouldn’t let me get a word in. Chichi and Goten are going with me this weekend to help pick a ring out. I told Lena I would be at work so I am going on my break. But I am going to propose to her. I don’t know when but it is gonna happen.” 

 

“Oh Raditz! I am so excited. She is going to be so happy. She wants to marry you badly.” Gine smiled and turned down to her granddaughter. “Your daddy and mommy are going to share a last name. How do you feel?”   
  
Ruta cried and Raditz nodded, “Me too baby girl.” 

 

“Oh hush.” Gine huffed and bounced her granddaughter and Bardock handed her the bottle Raditz made. She soothed as soon as her lips curled around the bottle. “Goodness she is your daughter. All you did is eat.” 

 

“Nothing has changed.” Bardock teased and Raditz chuckled. 

 

…

 

"What in the fuck there's more than one type of gold?" He asked the quiet jewelry salesperson. 

 

"Uncle Radi language." Goten glared. 

 

"Oh excuse me Ma’am. What the fucketh." He said and Goten punched his arm and Chichi glared. "Sorry this is overwhelming like I thought gold was just gold." 

 

"Well sir there is white gold, gold, rose gold. We also have platinum and silver options. What do you think would suit Miss Lena?" The woman asked. 

 

"She's got a bit of a tanner skin tone right?" He asked ChiChi and began muttering in sayian. 

 

"You don't know?" The woman asked. 

 

"I could describe her perfectly in my first language. But here's a picture." He slid a photo out of his wallet of himself, Lena, and their baby. 

 

"Oh she is gorgeous and your little girl is truly beautiful. I would recommend a traditional yellow gold or rose gold.” 

 

"I think just gold would be nice. I was thinking some topaz for the stone." Raditz said. 

 

"Oh diamonds are traditional." 

 

"It's the baby's birthstone!" Goten beamed trying to jump up on the counter. Raditz swiftly picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. “Miss Lena will love it.” 

 

“Alright then give me a second.” She moved over to a few counters collecting a few rings. “Any of these?” 

 

He looked at Chichi, Goten still on his shoulders. “They are all beautiful.” Chichi reassured. 

 

“That one.” 


	35. Watch me Drown

Today was a rare day off for the couple. Pretty much one of them was always working. Lena adjusting to motherhood was not such a smooth transition. Her doctor insisted that postpartum anxiety and depression were far more common than people thought, but honestly Raditz found it odd. 

 

Which had brought some newfound tension into their home and relationship. Lena was insisting on taking some of his cafe shifts, getting up early to breast feed, and leaving him with Ruta. Being at home with Ruta didn’t both him, he loved it. 

 

What bothered him was Lena seemed to completely drown when she was alone with the baby. When he was at the cafe it wasn’t a big deal but she had called him from the gym a few times. 

 

However, when he vocalized his concern about how Lena was acting toward their daughter that’s when things blew up in his face. 

 

It was a full blown screaming match with her demanding he tell her if he thought she was a bad mom. Crying followed soon after and her saying, “You don’t get it. You didn’t give birth to a baby and then have to go back to normal life.” 

 

Which was true but was also confusing. Everything they had been through they had tackled as a team and now it felt like she was blocking him out. 

 

Things had calmed down in the following weeks, but the engagement ring he kept in his bag felt heavier than it should. Ruta was latched to Lena breast as she sat at the table. Miraculously Ruta let them get an extra hour of sleep. Raditz had fried up some eggs for breakfast and poured some coffee. 

 

Rutas toes curled and she clearly seemed to enjoy her own breakfast. Raditz liked these quiet moments at home with the two of them. Even if their lives were a little bit crazy he always had them. His beautiful girls. 

 

"Sooo what would you say to a dinner date?” Raditz asked casually and Lena’s brows pinched as she looked down at her daughter. 

 

Lena looked up from Ruta with a raised brow. "Dinner date?" 

 

"Well yah like a couples night out. Bulma seemed to think it be a good idea since we haven't had alone time." 

 

"What about Ruta?" 

 

"Bulma and Vegeta offered to babysit." 

 

"I don't know I have never left her with anyone but you and it makes me nervous. Like she knows her mom and her dad that’s it. Also since when do we bother ourselves with what they think?” She questioned him. 

 

He blinked, “Lena it’s not like a dig at us. Bulma was just offering.”

 

“But why was she offering? Because you were telling people I can’t take the stress? Raditz our house is between us.” 

 

“Babe. No. I am not having those convos with other people. Bulma just thinks she’s real cute and her baby is creeping up in age. I mean Trunks is not getting younger.” 

 

She seemed to be surveying his expression critically, “I’ll consider it. But for now it’s a no.” 

 

His shoulders slumped and he turned his attention to his plate. “Alright.” 

 

She huffed, “You’re mad now?” 

 

“Lena I am not mad. It is okay we can wait until your ready to leave baby girl with someone else. It doesn’t gotta be Bulma and Vegeta.” He said and scooped some eggs into his mouth. 

 

…

 

Looking at his baby girl and his girlfriend sleep normally put his mind at ease, but he was hitting a low point. He hated when it was like this. He knew logically that he was needed and that he had now two people who relied on him but the voice in his head nagged at him. 

 

‘You’re worthless’

 

‘You’re a liar, a fraud.’

 

‘You don’t deserve them.’ 

 

‘She is only with you for the baby.’

 

‘You’ll always be a drunk.’ 

 

He was done tossing and turning and realized that there was no way in hell he was going to sleep and Lena was still adjusting to motherhood. He only shared his most inner thoughts with her and in hindsight maybe he should’ve had another outlet. 

 

Their baby girl had changed so much for them as a couple. When they had personal concerns the other couldn’t just drop caring for their baby to comfort the other. 

 

His dad had stuck with going to AA meetings a few times a week. He was proud of Bardock not only for acknowledging his issues but being open with Raditz for maybe the first time in his life. But seeing his dad hit milestones in sobriety made him feel uneasy. 

 

It was another reminder that he hadn’t been honest with anyone but Lena about his relapse. She meant well but she always said things like, “You don’t have to count it.” or “You barely drank babe.” Lena understood a lot but she wasn’t in recovery. She never had an addiction. She was never a slave to a substance and she didn’t rely on alcohol to make her feel free. 

 

But it wasn’t about that. He violated the boundaries he had set for his own sobriety and therefore he relapsed. Launch had been so generous, welcoming them not only into the group but into her personal life. Tien and Launch were completely transparent people. They may had had few close friends but they never hid anything from anyone or so it seemed. He had agreed to speak at a conference on his own experience with his mental health issues and addiction. 

 

Launch had given him the date and it fell right around that time of year. The time of his relapse. And now all that was coming to the surface. His hand shook as he stood at the counter, forcing himself to open the pill box and take his daily medication. He was nauseous and couldn’t take the stress anymore. 

 

He threw on a jacket and slung a backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed his AA chips and headed out for the door, kissing Ruta on the head before leaving. 

 

There was only one thing that would soothe this pain and he was chasing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	36. Gone

She woke up like she did every morning as of lately, feeling empty, feeling exhausted, feeling strained by the reality of her life. Something was different, something was off. It wasn’t unusual for Raditz to be up before her, he often struggled to sleep soundly through the night and he would roll Ruta’s bassinet into the front room. 

Ruta had just woken up as well and she stirred in the bassinet which was still on Raditz's side of the bed. There was no heat coming from his body pressed to hers and there was no scent of coffee permeating through the air. He didn’t have a morning shift at the cafe and he didn’t have any classes at the gym today. 

Lena got up to check her phone and latch Ruta to her breast. She smiled down at her daughter which was rare these days. Bonding with her baby didn’t come as naturally as she expected and it still felt unnatural but Raditz kept their little family afloat. 

She glided her thumb over Ruta’s cheek. After Ruta was fed, Lena planted herself on the couch and sent Cheelai a text asking if Raditz was downstairs. 

‘No. He’s not on the schedule. Why?’ Cheelai replied. 

‘Because he isn’t here. He doesn’t have the gym today.’

‘Just text him. He probably took a class.’ 

Lena read the reply and sat her phone down. “Guess it is just you and me baby girl,” she kissed her daughter’s head etching into her mind just how much she looked like Raditz. 

She started a coffee pot making enough for the two of them out of habit. She had tried calling him, but he didn’t answer. As the hour began to pass her nerves had reached a high. Something just wasn’t right. She was bouncing Ruta gently and pacing in front of the TV stand. 

She stopped and turned to notice the settled dust disturbed, “Shit, shit. shit.” She grabbed her phone and called Gine. “Gine is Raditz over there by chance,” her voice was choked. 

“No honey why?” Gine asked. 

Lena heard rattling and the clatter of pots and pans in the muffled background. She chewed on her lip and took a deep breath, “Well I woke up and he isn’t here. He doesn’t work at the cafe or the gym. It is his day off with me and Ruta. I am getting worried if he was going to the market he would be home already.” 

“Honey, I am sure it is just nerves. Raditz is a bit energetic he is probably just running or something. You are a new momma, relax. I would kill for Bardock to leave me alone from time to time,” Gine snorted. 

Lena’s brows pinched and she chewed her lip, “No. Something isn’t right. Raditz doesn’t go anywhere without Ruta and this isn’t just postpartum jitters or whatever. His AA chips aren’t on the TV stand. I am worried Gine.” 

There was silence on the other line and she could tell Gine was trying to come up with a response, “Well that is odd. Bardock isn’t home now. Maybe my boys are together. Give me a second I will call Kakarrot.” 

“I am calling the police. Raditz doesn’t just run off like this.” 

“No! Lena, do not do that. They won’t look for him until it’s been 24 hours anyway. We don’t call cops because you know Raditz and his past—“

Lena cut her, “Gine I am sorry but you don’t get a say anymore. I adore you but this is my man and I know him and something isn’t right. Call Kakarrot and do what you want, but I am going to track him down, he wouldn’t take his chips for a joyride.” 

“..okay I will keep you updated.” 

Once she got Ruta dressed to go out she went down the stairs and into the cafe, “Cheelai, has he come by?” 

Her friend dusted her hands off on her apron, “No? Is everything okay?” she kissed Ruta’s head and Broly waved at Ruta over her shoulder. 

“I don’t know. I am really worried. He isn’t answering.” 

“Raditz is gone?” Broly asked. Lena nodded and Broly offered her a sad smile. “Saiyan families are close. Maybe he is there.” 

“Gine is calling Kakarrot and supposed to update me. But he is not at his mom’s so I am going to look for him. He never goes anywhere without baby girl and…I don’t know.” 

Cheelai hugged her, “It’s slow here and you need help. Come on Broly we are joining the search party!” she announced and he began folding his apron. 

“I don’t know Cheelai this is kind of private. I don’t know if we should bring Broly,” Lena whispered. 

“I know Raditz well. We have break together,” Broly shrugged. 

“See big guy knows how to track a Saiyan man we can use him to get into the mind of Raditz,” Cheelai laughed and Lena glared. 

Broly seemed to be thinking and his face relaxed, “Oh! We should try Oozaru’s. Nappa knows him well and if a Saiyan is out of place that is where they would go first if not family.” 

Lena blinked, “I didn’t think about that actually, thank you Broly.” 

When they got to the restaurant Nappa was holding Ruta looking down at her and making face at the adorable baby. 

“Well Bardock was just here for breakfast but Radi wasn’t here. Good god, your baby just gets more and more beautiful. I am real sorry but he wasn’t here. He wouldn’t do nothing dumb Lena,” Nappa said half-heartedly. 

She sighed, “Can I leave her with you? I am gonna call him again.” 

Nappa nodded and she headed out the door. Her call went straight to voicemail, “Hey baby it’s me. Call me. I love you,” she hung up and wiped the tears for her eyes. 


	37. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this one yay!!!

Lena smiled down at Ruta who was sucking down a bottle like it was nothing. She was out of ideas for the most part, except for calling Launch or Tien. She knew they ran groups all day and that they would likely be busy but she decided to give it a try.

“Hello, this is Launch,” a familiar chipper voice chimed.

Lena bounced Ruta gently, “Hey Launch I am so sorry to bug ya. Raditz has been missing all morning and I am kinda worried. If you hear from him will you call me?”

“Oh well, Hun. He’s here. I mean technically I am not supposed to tell you but I wondered why you didn’t come with him and—“

Lena cut her off, “He’s there!? And he couldn’t even bother to answer my calls? Launch. Do not warn him but I am coming there to give him a piece of my mind!” She hung up and Ruta batted her lashes up at her mom who was clearly angry.

“Uhhh so you know where he is?” Cheelai asked tentatively and Broly rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yah the jerk is at AA. He seriously couldn’t answer me? What the hell is wrong with him?” Lena fumed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I might commit murder.”

“You have a daughter so probably not the best idea,” Broly said quietly. Lena turned to glare at him.

“Listen let’s just go get Raditz so you can take out your anger on the person that caused it in the first place,” Cheelai said.

“You’re right,” Lena sighed, “To AA.”

Broly’s face lit up like he had an epiphany. “One more thing. My dads met at AA,” Broly stated evenly. “Sorry just came to my brain.” He said tapping his temple.

“Your dads?” Lena questioned and bounced Ruta.

Cheelai blinked and then smiled at Broly, “You know what big guy? I would love to hear about your dad's sometime. I have LOTS of questions.”

“Yes…” Lena drawled, “Thank you for sharing Broly.” She looked at her friend who was grinning, clearly happy that Broly had finally opened up to the group.

“Cool. Well until then. We should get Raditz,” Broly shrugged and followed them.

…

Bardock sat next to Raditz early that morning. His son had already been there for hours, deep in thought. “Would you care to talk about it?” Bardock finally asked.

Raditz blinked and turned to him a little, head still resting in his hand. “I’m a fuck up. I know this is just my emotions talkin’ but I can’t shake it. I would rather be here staring into a wall then at home with my girlfriend and my baby. That’s fucked up.”

“You choose here. Meetings start in an hour.”   
  
“Because I don’t deserve to be here, dad. I don’t deserve my coins. I relapsed. A while back. And I was in denial about it and I love Lena but she just doesn’t get it.”

Bardock nodded, “Your mom thinks I have done nothing bad in my life. The Saiyan military was very bloody as well. I did not share any of that with you or her because life in our country was hard as is. But if you look at the many years I have denied my problems and quit drinking to only end up at Nappa’s puking behind a dumpster, I have relapsed far more than you. Yet I was harder on you. And I’m sorry. I failed you as a father.” Bardock said, trying to be as comforting as possible and blinking back wetness in his eyes.

“It’s fine…I can’t use it as an excuse,” Raditz sighed and threw his backpack on the floor.

“What would you like to do?”

“Be honest. Give the chips back…”

Bardock nodded, “Then do that. So you can go back to your family with pride.”

…

Raditz stirred in his seat this was the final meeting of the day and it would be the final time he finally got his relapse and failure off his chest. He bounced his knee waiting for his turn. Bardock stood at the back of the room for support. It was odd to him. He never asked Bardock for support but somehow he knew that Raditz needed it.

When it got to him he took a deep breath, “As most of you know, I’m Raditz. My sobriety journey began when I was incarcerated. To be honest that was the easy part, only because I didn’t have to be a person. I was just an inmate. When I got out I met my girlfriend and fell head over heels for her,” he chuckled and sniffled.

“But when I met her…I wasn’t ready to be a man or be in love and we broke up for a few days and like a coward, I turned to alcohol. I didn’t tell anyone but her until today. It’s been eating me alive and I want to be honest.” Raditz said and continued to speak with the group.

Lena walked in with Broly and Cheelai, holding Ruta to her chest. Launch clenched her jaw and elbowed her husband, nodding at her. “I’ll let him finish Lena gritted out and handed Ruta to Bardock.” She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him.

When Raditz finished talking Lena got ready to approach him tapping her foot on the cold cement floor. Tien approached slowly and cautiously. “Lena I know you are upset and you have had a long day—“

“Shove it Tien!” she bit, “Raditz is in hot water with me.” She pushed past him and Bardock cleared his throat.

“Tien. Let Lena and Raditz handle things their way,” Bardock stated smiling down at his granddaughter. Tien sighed but nodded.

Lena walked up to Raditz who was still sitting in his chair. She smacked the back of his head and gripped his chin so he would look up at her. “How dare you!” Raditz stood up and held her as she cried into his chest. “You can’t scare me like that,” she said through broken sobs.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said rubbing her back and wiping his eyes dry.


	38. I'm Bad At Love

Lena was still upset from the days before, but she had channeled that anger into getting a lot done around their little apartment. Cheelai hadn’t helped with her relentless teasing and it only reminded Lena of just how angry she was.

Going to therapy the day before had seemed to soften the blow of his erratic behavior, but it seemed like Lena took it personally. Cheelai had badgered her into going out for dinner. So here they were awkwardly getting ready to meet up for dinner.

Raditz and Lena got there first and she bounced Ruta gently sitting across from Raditz. “Babe I’m sorry.”

“I know you're sorry but it doesn’t change that what you did hurt me,” she said and sighed as Cheelai sat down.

“Okay, so Broly is supposed to be here. He said his dads are dropping him off? I guess he doesn't drive.” She shrugged and seemed oblivious to the tension between the couple.

Once Broly showed up, sure enough, two graying men followed him in, the bulkier one having an arm around the other. Broly waved and awkwardly offered Cheelai a hug, something he had grown used to with her and waved at the others, “This is my dad Paragus and my stepdad beets. These are my friends.”

The slimmer man Beets smiled down at Lena and Ruta, “And this must be the baby Broly keeps saying is adorable. We haven’t been around a baby in a while huh honey?” Beets asked and Paragus shrugged.

Lena smoothed her daughter’s curls back and Raditz snickered, “Yah well she has become an honorary employee of the cafe at this point. All our regulars ask about her.”

“Well, she is beautiful. Looks a lot like both of you.”

Lena smiled and kissed her daughter’s head, “Eh, those Saiyan genera are very strong,” she teased with a smile.

“Well Broly, we will pick you up when it’s time. Don’t forget you have to take your meds at 7. I’ll call.” Paragus stated.

“Yes dad,” he said with a nod and Beets waved bye enthusiastically. Once they were out of earshot Broly pointed out the obvious, “They are opposites.” he snickered.   
…

Today was a big day for Raditz since he had agreed to be a guest speaker at a mental health event locally. Launch reassured him that it would be fine and Lena had been supportive.

He supposed his girlfriend was relieved that he had immediately turned back to his treatment after his concerning disappearance. Regardless of it being short Lena had taken it very personally and it took her a lot of time to relax again.

He had got up early to make breakfast for Lena and himself. He knew she was looking for a sign of commitment and he had the ring, but after the last few weeks, his nerves had set in.

After plating for them and putting Ruta in her high chair he waited for Lena to join him at the table. He wasn’t much for huge romantic gestures, it wasn’t something he grew up seeing or understood. He set the box in front of her and turned his attention to their daughter.

Lena’s mouth gaped open and she squeaked as she opened the box, “Really?”

“Well, yah. Do you wanna share a name with bean and me?” he said casually. He shrugged but insider his heart was racing.

“Yes.” she smiled and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and put the ring on for her.

She helped him get ready since he had to be at the conference early. "You look, great honey." Lena fixed his collar and tied his tie. "Just remember Bean and I will be in the crowd listening to you the whole time." She flattened a few fly-away hairs and kissed his face half a dozen times.

It still amazed him that this woman who was beautiful inside and out beyond measure loved him. She gave birth to there child and was fawning over him. "I know I got my note cards and my two loves will be there."

"Of course baby. I got get Bean and I ready but we will be there on time." She kissed him again having to get on her tiptoes to reach his lips. "You're going to do so great babe. Your story is worthy of tellin"

...

"Good afternoon my name is Raditz. I know that mental illness is not something everyone talks about or educated on. I was diagnosed with bipolar 1 when I was in my 30s. It was crushing for me. It took a toll on my self-esteem and I refused to go on medication. When I was 37 I hit what I call my rock bottom. I was homeless, abusing alcohol, depressed, and had no future in mind. I was also diagnosed with PTSD related to my military service in special ops. I spent some time in jail and was doing treatment to get out quicker. To be honest that when things started to change for me. Talking about my situation was the first step and meeting other people who struggle helped. It led me to my fiance. Now I'm many things I didn't think possible. I have two jobs, I am sober, have an active role in my nephews' lives, I am a partner to a supportive fiance, and dad to a beautiful baby girl."

"I have a better hang of things but it wouldn't be without community because that's what kept me grounded when this stuff was hard. When it is hard. And by helping each other as a community that’s how we can truly make an impact. Thank you.”


End file.
